Jarred Blofis and the Heir of Slytherin: Book 2 (OLD VERSION)
by Jarred John
Summary: Jarred and his friends return to Hogwarts for their second year. But when Harry starts hearing voices in the walls and Jarred finds himself waking up in odd places, they have another mystery to solve. The Chamber of Secrets has opened again. Who did it?
1. A New Year

Chapter 1: A New Year

~%%%%~

The summer holidays were almost over. It was now mid-July, Jarred would return to Hogwarts on September 1st. Jarred Blofis, a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes with black glasses, was a wizard. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Ireland. His first year had been extremely eventful.

A very powerful stone called the Philosopher's Stone was kept at Hogwarts last year for protection. The Stone was kept in a forbidden chamber under a trapdoor guarded by a three-headed dog named Fluffy. Jarred and his friends had gone through the trapdoor at the end of the term to protect the Stone from one of their professors. Apparently, Professor Snape (a nasty man who they thought was trying to steal the Stone) was protecting it while Professor Quirrell (an idiot of a man) was trying to steal it. Quirrell was going to give the Stone to Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who had stay on his ex-professor's head. Voldemort (or You-Know-Who, as what everyone in the Wizarding World called him) had escaped but he didn't get the Stone. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, had destroyed it.

All of that was now in the past and Jarred to have a nice, dark wizard free year at Hogwarts.

Apparently, fate had other plans.

Jarred had stayed in contact with his friends from school via owl post. Wizarding owls could apparently survive the trip across the ocean. When Jarred got his first letter from Terry Boot; one of his roommates who was in Ravenclaw, his owl nearly died of thirst. After giving the owl some water, Jarred began reading the letter.

Terry was in Ireland visiting some of his family. He and his father had gone to see a Quidditch match as well. Quidditch was a wizard sport played on broomsticks with multiple flying balls.

Hermione Granger, one of his Gryffindor friends, was busy with homework (like Jarred) and had read a bunch of new books. These books were by someone called Lockhart. Apparently, Lockhart was a famous author and witches everywhere, like Hermione, fancied him.

Ron Weasley, another Gryffindor, was having a bit of a boring summer. Harry Potter hadn't answered a single letter from him or anyone else. Harry was also a Gryffindor, who was quite famous for defeating You-Know-Who (Voldemort) years ago. Jarred hadn't gotten a letter either from Harry and was a little worried. His family looked very mean and nasty when Jarred saw at the train station last year. Harry had told very little about his aunt, uncle and cousin. From what he told, they hated magic (muggle or wizard kind) and forbidden Harry to even mention the word 'magic'.

A week into August, Ron wrote to him and said Harry's letters were being stopped by a house-elf, a slave of the Wizarding World. Ron and his twin brothers had recused Harry in a flying car and brought Harry to his house. Jarred wrote back saying he was going to meet Hermione in Diagon Ally to get school supplies, so they all could meet there.

That is how Jarred found himself on a Wednesday afternoon in London. He and his father had used a portkey, a device that could teleport wizards across great distances, and were now walking into Diagon Ally.

"Jarred!" a voice called. "Jarred Blofis! Over here!"

Hermione came running up to him from the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. She was a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She was wore her a black robe with a pink shirt and blue pants underneath it. She gave Jarred an enormous hug.

"It's good to see you, Hermione!" Jarred said laughing. He turned to his father. "This is Hermione Granger, Dad. From school, she's in Gryffindor."

His father, a handsome man with salt and pepper hair smiled. "Nice to meet you, young lady. I'm Paul Blofis." He stuck out his hand.

Hermione shook it. "Nice to meet you, sir." She looked at Jarred. "Have you seen Harry anywhere?"

Jarred shook his head. "No, I haven't. I just got here. Did he come with the Weasleys?"

"He did," Hermione said, "but Ron said he didn't come through the Floo Network."

Before he could ask what the 'Floo' Network was, Hermione spotted something out of the corner of her eye and shouted, "Harry! Harry! Over here!"

Jarred turned around and saw Harry Potter and Hagrid, the Hogwarts Groundskeeper, coming near them. Harry was a skinny boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He was covered in dirt and dust and wore a black wizarding robe. Hagrid was a half giant with a long beard and a large coat.

Hermione ran up to Harry. "What happened to your glasses?" she asked immediately. She then noticed Hagrid. "Hello, Hagrid — Oh, it's wonderful to see you two again — Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?"

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," said Harry. "Hey, Jarred," he said to Jarred.

Jarred grinned. "Hey, Harry." He then took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's face. "_Oculus Reparo_!"

There was flickering noise and Harry's glasses repaired themselves. Harry took them off his face and said, "I need to learn that one."

"And yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid said with a grin, pointing down the street.

Jarred, Harry and Hermione looked around; sprinting up the crowded street were Ron, Fred, George, Percy Weasley, and a man with orange hair.

"Harry," the man panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far... Molly's frantic — she's coming now —"

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley," answered Hagrid grimly.

"Excellent!" said Fred and George together.

"We've never been allowed in," said Ron.

"I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid.

Mrs. Weasley, who Jarred had seen last year at Kings Cross, was now galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny Weasley just clinging onto the other. "Oh, Harry — oh, my dear — you could have been anywhere —" She then noticed Jarred and his father. "Oh, Jarred! How are you, dear? And you must be his father!"

Paul smiling nervously. "Paul Blofis," he said.

Mr. Weasley was looking at him with interest. "Are you a muggle?" he asked.

Paul nodded. "Yes."

Mr. Weasley then looked at Hermione and her parents, who join Hermione while they were all talking. "But you're Muggles!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten pound notes in Mr. Granger's hand.

Mrs. Weasley ignored her husband and told everyone to get into Gringotts. Jarred told them that they needed to get his books, so they departed from the Weasleys and the Grangers and Jarred and his father went to Flourish and Blotts, a book store.

The store was crowded with people and news reporters. A man with blond hair and a flashy smile was behind a table with a large stack of books. According to the sign, he was Gilderory Lockhart, a famous author. Jarred realized that this was the man Hermione had been reading about.

Jarred started to get his school books. Unfortunately, most of the books were by Lockhart. He picked up _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_ from a shelf and went to look for the Lockhart Books. A entire corner in the back of the store was dedicated to Lockhart. Jarred started picking all the books that he needed. He decided not to get any of the books that weren't on the list. Unfortunately, all, _ALL_ of the Lockhart Books were on the list.

"Are you sure you need all of these?" his father asked when Jarred walked over to him. "And do you even _want_ these?" he asked, grimacing at a book called _Magical Me_.

"I don't _actually_ want any of these," Jarred confessed, "but I don't have a choice. They're _all_ of the school list."

Paul took out Jarred's letter and list and began to read them. He nodded then said, "Yep, they're all there."

A bell rang and Jarred saw the Weasleys, the Grangers and Harry coming into the store. They walked over to where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books. Jarred and his father walked around to them. Mrs. Weasley smiled at them and said, "We came over to meet Lockhart." She pointed across the room.

Gilderoy Lockhart, a man with wavy blond hair blue eyes and wearing pink robes, was seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, giving the crowd of people a flashy smile.

A short, irritable looking man was taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet—"

"Big deal," Jarred heard Ron say.

Unfortunately, Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and shouted, "It can't be _Harry Potter_?"

Jarred facepalmed. Before Harry could move or answer, Lockhart reached into the crowd and grabbed Harry, pulling him up to the front table. Everyone began clapping and were whispering excitedly. Lockhart moved Harry into a position and smiled for a picture. Harry looked like he was going to be sick.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lockhart said loudly, putting up his hand for silence. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography — which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge —"

The crowd applauded again.

"He had no idea," Lockhart continued, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the _real_ magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped. Harry was then given a bunch of books and he walked back to where they were all standing. Jarred decided to stand with Ginny while Mrs. Weasley and his father took Hermione and Ron to find their books.

"You have these," Harry mumbled to her, tipping the books into her new cauldron. "I'll buy my own —"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Jarred had no trouble recognizing. They all turned and saw Draco Malfoy, a boy with blond hair, who was wearing his usual sneer.

"Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy bitterly. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny, glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those," he added pointing at Ginny's cauldron of books.

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Malfoy, but Jarred and Harry grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Now, now, Draco," a voice said. A man with long blond hair, in a black business looking suit, walked over to them. "Don't be rude," he said, looking at Malfoy. He then looked coldly at Harry.

"Harry Potter," he said. "Lucius Malfoy, we meet at last. Forgive me..." He walked up to Harry and touched his forehead. "Your scar is legend. As, of course, the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents," Harry said coolly. Lucius Malfoy pushed Harry away from him. "He was nothing more than a murderer," Harry said bitterly.

"Hm. You must be very brave," Mr. Malfoy said, "to mention his name. Or very foolish."

"Fear of a name," said Jarred, looking at Mr. Malfoy, "only increases the fear of the thing itself."

Mr. Malfoy looked at him. "And you must be Jarred Blofis, Eleanor Breathnach's son," Mr. Malfoy said. "Yes, Draco's told me all about you and Miss. Granger. _And your parents_."

Hermione glanced at her parents, who were talking with Mr. Weasley. Jarred's father was standing next to them talking as well.

"_Muggles_?" Mr. Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't they?"

Jarred and Hermione said nothing, so Mr. Malfoy looked at Ginny and Ron.

"Let me see, red hair, vacant expressions," he said, then looked down a pulled a book from Ginny's cauldron. "Tatty secondhand book... you must be the Weasleys," he said with a sneer.

"Children!" came Mr. Weasley's voice. "It's crowded in here, let's go outside —"

"Well, well, well, Weasley Senior," said Mr. Malfoy.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said calmly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur," continued Mr. Malfoy. "All those extra raids. I do hope they are paying you overtime." He lifted up Ginny's book. "Judging by the state of this, I'd say not. I see you'd soon be a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizards, Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said coolly.

"Clearly," Mr. Malfoy said. "Associated with muggles," he muttered. He then put Ginny's book back. Jarred looked closer and saw another black book next to hers. He had a bad feeling about that book. "And I thought your family could seek no lower," Mr. Malfoy added coldly.

Mr. Weasley just looked coldly to Mr. Malfoy.

"I'll see you at work," Mr. Malfoy whispered and he walked away.

Malfoy began following his father. "See you at school," he said to Harry and raised his eyebrows. He turned and followed his father outside the shop.

~%%%%~

After they paid for their books, they left the shop. Jarred was getting a really bad feeling about the book Mr. Malfoy gave Ginny. The Weasleys were standing around making sure they got everything.

Jarred walked up to Ginny. "Can I see your cauldron?" he asked gently.

Ginny gave him a confused look, but lifted up her cauldron. She then noticed the book. "What's that?" she asked as Jarred grabbed it.

"Malfoy's father put it in your cauldron," Jarred said. "It could be dangerous."

Ginny eyed the book with interest. "Should we show it to my dad?" she asked.

Jarred flipped the book over. The name _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ was printed in gold letters. A chilly feeling went down Jarred's spine when he saw the name. It felt familiar to him, _scarily_ familiar.

"No," Jarred decided. "I'm going to look at it for a while. If it's dangerous, I'll send it to the... _Ministry_? I'm not to sure where though."

Ginny agreed and they all said goodbye to each other. Jarred left with his father and they went to stay in the Leaky Cauldron.

Jarred had a feeling that this school year was going to be interesting than last year.

~%%%%~

It was only a week before school started, and Jarred was getting board of Diagon Ally. He liked the shops and hanging out with his Dad, but he wanted to go back to Hogwarts and explore the castle and practice spells.

He had, of course, looked at the diary. The pages were all blank, expect with a few dates across the tops of every page. It seem that Riddle had never used the book. It was understandable, of course. Boys don't really write in diaries.

On September First, Jarred and his father went to Kings Cross Station. They walked past dozens of people to platforms nine and ten. A few people were already going through the wall. None of the muggles noticed this.

Jarred went first and his father followed soon after him. Platform Nine and Three Quarters came into view. The Hogwarts Express was shining bright as students boarded the train.

"It feels like you just got back," his father said walking up to the entrance door.

Jarred patted his arm. "You'll be okay, right?"

"Of course!" his father reassured him. "I'm starting a writing seminar this month. I'll be going a couple times a week, so I'll be pretty busy. Promise me I'll see you for Christmas?"

Jarred nodded. "Of course!" He hugged his father.

A few minutes later, Jarred was on the train. He found Ginny in compartment and decided to sit with her.

"Hey, Jarred!" she grinned at him. Ginny was wearing the first year robes with the grey tie and the Hogwarts crest. "Did you look at that book?" she asked.

Jarred nodded. "It doesn't seem to have any magical powers. And there's nothing even written in it —"

"Can I have it?" Ginny asked. "I've always wanted to do a diary."

Jarred shrugged. "Sure," he said and handed it over. He felt like it was a bad idea, but the book showed no powers to him.

The train began moving a second later. They were halfway into the countryside when Hermione came in, looking worried.

"There you are!" she said to Jarred. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry to worry you," Jarred said. "I was just talking with Ginny."

Hermione nodded then looked over at Ginny. "Have you seen Ron or Harry anywhere?" she asked her.

Ginny gave a blush at Harry's name. "N-No." Ginny then asked, "What's Hogwarts like for first years?"

Hermione's eyes went wide and she began telling Ginny about classes.

An hour passed without Ron or Harry showing up. Jarred had decided to read _Hogwarts: A History_ again. Nothing interesting happened for a while. Halfway through the countryside, Jarred saw a strange shadow appear on his book. It was shaped like a... _car_?

Confused, Jarred looked out the window. "Oh my God," he said standing up.

Ginny and Hermione looked over at him. "What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

Jarred pointed out the window. "That's the matter."

The girls joined him at the window and they both gasped at what they saw. A light blue car was flying above the train. The shocking part? Harry and Ron were in the car and Harry was dangling out the side of the car!

"We need to get help!" Ginny shouted. "He could fall!"

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I don't think anyone could help him. The train and car are moving fast and Harry's up pretty high."

While they were talking, Ron had managed to pull Harry back into the car. The car flew away from the train in the direction of Hogwarts.

Jarred put a hand on his face. "He's safe," he said.

Hermione looked back out the window. "Where did they go?" she asked.

"In that direction," Jarred said pointing. "They are so getting expelled."

~%%%%~

A few hours passed without the car being seen again, which was worrying. Jarred had left the compartment to change into his Hogwarts uniform. After changing, he return and found the girls in their respective robes: Hermione in Gryffindor robes and Ginny in grey Hogwarts robes. They sat in silence until the conductor announced they could leave.

When they got outside, Hagrid began calling the first years to follow him to the boats. The rest of the students were told by the conductor to take the carriages. They were pulled by invisible horses, or by magic. While getting into a carriage, Jarred could of sworn he heard something move in front of the carriage.

Jarred was sitting with Hermione, Neville Longbuttom, Susan Bones and Terry Boot. They all talked about their summers until they saw the castle. Hogwarts stood tall and mysterious on the edge of a cliff. The carriages rode onto a bridge and into the Great Hall's courtyard.

A few professors Jarred knew were outside to greet them, like Professor Flitwick and Snape. Then there were others that Jarred didn't know. They told everyone to get into the hall for the feast.

The Great Hall was possibly the most greatest room Jarred had ever seen. Four long tables were lined up with the roof opening up to the night sky. Jarred followed his House to their table and sat down.

At the center of the room, in the back; the teachers' table took up most of the space. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, was seated in the center, his eyes scanning the students as they came in. The seat next to him was empty, which was Professor McGonagall's. Professor Flitwick was seated in the next one, followed by other teachers Jarred has never seen before. On the other side of the table was Professor Sport and Gilderoy Lockhart, dressed in the lightest blue robes Jarred had ever seen.

"Where's Snape?" Jarred asked Terry, who was sitting next to him.

"No idea," Terry answered. "Did you hear about Potter?"

Jarred looked at him, confused and interested. "No, what?" he asked.

"Potter was seen in a flying car by a couple of older students," Terry said. "He almost fell out of it too!"

Jarred nodded. "I saw that too! He is so getting expelled," he added.

Terry shrugged. "He didn't get expelled last year and neither did you," he said. "He'll probably get detention."

The doors to the hall opened and Professor McGonagall came in guiding a dozen nervous looking first years. She led them to the front of the hall. The Sorting Hat was already there, it immediately started singing when the hall was quiet.

The song was different than last year's. When the Hat finished, the hall burst into applause. Professor McGonagall took out a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name," she said, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She looked down at the scroll and began reading names.

Halfway through the Sorting, Filch, the caretaker, came in and whispered something in Dumbledore's ear. Dumbledore then said something to Flitwick, who nodded immediately and got up and took the long parchment from McGonagall. Dumbledore and McGonagall then left the hall, leaving a bunch of students confused.

The Sorting continued and then Flitwick called, "Weasley, Ginevra!" Ginny made her way up to the Sorting Hat. The hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Gryffindor table clapped. Ginny joined the Gryffindor table and sat down.

The hat sorted the last few students and Flitwick took the hat and stool away. The food then appeared a second later. Everyone immediately began eating and talking.

A short while later, after dessert; Dumbledore reentered the hall with McGonagall. When they both got back to the Staff Table, Dumbledore stood in front of a golden owl podium.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts!" he said. "I apologize for my and Professor McGonagall's disappearance. Now, I would like to introduce a new member of our staff; Professor Gilderoy Lockhart —"

Dumbledore was interrupted by every girl in the hall cheering at the top of their lungs. Lockhart smiled, obviously loving the attention. Jarred noticed Hermione clapping as well.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Yes, Professor Lockhart will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. Good luck, Professor!"

More clapping and outrageous fangirling followed.

Professor Dumbledore gave a few more announcements, then he dismissed them all to bed.

Jarred exited the Great Hall and followed his classmates to Ravenclaw Tower. The tower was connected to the Grand-Staircase Tower, so the walk wasn't too long. At the top of the tower was an eagle. The eagle immediately came to life when someone walked up to it.

"What is so delicate that even mentioning it breaks it?" the eagle asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking about the question. Jarred managed to figure it out. "Silence," Jarred said aloud.

"Correct," the eagle said. A doorway formed on the wall and everyone walked in.

The Ravenclaw common room look the same as it was last year. It was a circular room with bookshelves against every wall, big comfy blue couches near a roaring fireplace and a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw near the stairs that led to a balcony.

Jarred followed his classmates and made his way to his room, a sign on the door read, "Second Years." He immediately changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

~%%%%~


	2. A Back to School Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys! Here is the second chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story! I've decided to update this story on Wednesdays (not every Wednesday though). ****This story is still in development so updates are going to be possibly slow. I will upload a chapter once I've finished writing and editing it. If you want to read more, follow or favorite this story to get notified. Leave a review telling me if you like the story or if you see any errors.**

**Also if you're following me, you may have noticed me uploading fanfics of the first Jarred Blofis book in Spanish, French and Italian. I'm sort of learning a few languages, so I've decided to write and translate each of my stories into the languages I'm learning. These fanfictions will take awhile to update as I'm translating each sentence one at a time. Please follow or favorite the stories if you want to see more of them.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2: A Back to School Nightmare

~%%%%~

Classes began immediately the next day. Jarred expected his day to go smoothly, he was wrong, of course. When he walked into the Great Hall, he went up to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a group. Hermione was giving Harry and Ron a disapproving look while they talked to Neville.

"What were you two morons thinking?!" Jarred immediately said to Harry and Ron. "You two could of gotten killed! Or worse expelled —!"

"Good morning to you too, Jarred," Harry said sarcastically. "Could you not yell at us too?"

"Yeah!" said Ron. "Hermione already yelled at us last night! And this morning!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and looked at Jarred. "They, thankfully, didn't get expelled," she said. She looked back down at her book _Voyages with Vampires_.

"But we did get detention," Harry reminded her. "Hopefully it's not in the forest again."

The Forbidden Forest on the Hogwarts grounds was very unpleasant. Last year when they got detention, Jarred, Harry, and Draco Malfoy had almost gotten killed by Voldemort, who had killed a unicorn to return to life.

Owls then began to rush in from the roof. They began dropping letters to a few students. A big, lumpy package hit Neville on the head, and a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione's breakfast.

"Oh, no —" Ron gasped, looking at his owl. The owl had swooped down and landed on the table. The owl looked dead, but apparently, that was what Ron was worried about. A small bright envelope was in the owl's talons.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry.

"She's — she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.

"A _what_?" Jarred asked. The letter didn't look harmful. But Ron was holding it as if it would explode.

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't."

"_Worse_?" Jarred asked confusingly.

"My gran sent me one once," continued Neville, "and I ignored it and" he gulped, "it was horrible."

Harry, meanwhile, was looking at their petrified faces then at the red envelope.

"Oh, for the love of Irene!" Jarred said, snatching the letter from Ron. "It's a letter —" he began opening it. "What could it possibly —?"

He was cut off be the most loudest screaming he'd ever heard. A voice had exploded from the letter and was screaming now at Ron, who looked like he want to die on the spot. Neville had stuffed his fingers into his ears.

Jarred, unfortunately, because he had opened it near Ron, got a full blast.

"— **LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE DIED! I'M ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED** —!"

It was Mrs. Weasley's voice, but it was a hundred (A HUNDRED) times louder then normal. People throughout the hall were looking at them. The Slytherin table was practically dying of laughter.

"—_**STRAIGHT HOME**_!" the Howler finished at Ron. But then the letter, which was floating in midair, looked at Ginny. "Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor! Your father and I are so proud!"

Ginny looked less than proud in that moment. The redhead looked mortified and embarrassed.

The Howler looked back at Ron, spit at him, then burst into flames. Ron looked extremely embarrassed.

Hermione, who had been _reading her book the entire time_, closed her book and said, "Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you —"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.

Jarred touched his ear. "Am I... _deaf_?" he said aloud. He could barely hear himself.

Hermione grabbed his ear and whistled in it.

"YAH!" Jarred yelled. He touched his ear and said, "Hey, I can hear again!"

"Who's Irene?" Harry asked him. "Before you said 'for the love of Irene'."

Jarred thought for a second and realized he knew the name. He didn't, however, know what or who he had been referring too.

"I... don't know... who..." Jarred said thinking really hard.

But unfortunately, he didn't have time to think. Professor McGonagall was moving along the table, handing out course schedules. Jarred saw they had Herbology first period.

The four of them then got up and walked out of the Great Hall. The Greenhouses were on the sides of the castle, as well as in the back, the walk was long and tiring.

Halfway there, Hermione pulled Jarred to the side and whispered, "Do you remember who 'Irene' is?"

Jarred shook his head. "No, I don't. But... I've been remembering all sorts of stuff lately."

It was true. Over the summer, Jarred had been saying random stuff that no one knew about. He'd once had been humming a song and his father asked him what it was and who it was by and Jarred give it to him. When his father looked them up, he found that the song, nor the artist, existed. These sort of things would happen from time to time.

But that wasn't the most of it. While in the city one day, Jarred was looking at a mother and daughter walking down the street. A vision in his head saw them getting hit by a black truck. Jarred then shouted at them to moved and a black truck had came speeding down the road.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Hermione," Jarred said. "All this stuff I'm remembering or seeing for that matter —"

"Have you been seeing the future again?" Hermione asked.

Jarred nodded.

Hermione was quiet for a moment, then said, "Later, we're going to the library to find out about Irene. Maybe that will shed some light on this."

Harry and Ron were already by the door leading outside when he and Hermione caught up. They were about to go out when someone shouted, "Jarred!"

Ginny Weasley was running down the hall towards them. Her face was beet red and she was clutching her diary in her hand. She looked at Harry for a second, blushed, the n said, "C-Could I talk to Jarred for a second?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Jarred had already said "Sure!" Harry and Hermione pulled Ron away and walked outside, leaving Jarred alone with Ginny.

"What is it, Ginny?" Jarred asked her.

"_Did you really find nothing in the book_?" Ginny asked quickly.

Jarred blinked. "What?"

Ginny sighed and showed him the book. "I've been writing in it since you gave it to me on the train. I'd written a whole page when I noticed it was gone." She took out a ink and quill and dipped the quill in the ink. Ginny wrote her name down and as soon as she stopped, it disappeared.

"That's..." Jarred said amazed, "impossible."

"I had wrote in the diary after that 'What's going on?' and someone wrote back!" Ginny continued excitedly. "Tom Riddle, the name on the back, wrote back to me!"

When he heard Riddle's name again, Jarred's insides went cold. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Give me the book," he said without thinking.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know who Tom Riddle is," Jarred said calmly, "but I do know that this diary isn't normal. I... I want to talk to Riddle and see if he's dangerous."

Ginny nodded. "I understand." She handed him the book. "I'll let you go to class," she said, and she walked away, jogging down the corridor.

Jarred looked down at the diary.

He needed to find out what it was, and fast.

~%%%%~

Herbology was an interesting class. It wasn't Jarred's all-time favorite, but it was still fascinating. Professor Sprout, a plump woman in tan clothes, was standing behind a bench with twenty pairs of different colored earmuffs on it.

When Jarred walked in, she said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

To nobody's surprise, Jarred and Hermione's hands were first into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora," said Hermione, sounding as if she swallowed the textbook, "is a powerful restorative."

"It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed," continued Jarred, "to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points each to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione's hand hit Jarred's glasses before he could say anything. He pick his glasses off the floor as Hermione said, "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke. A hundred or so tufty little plants were growing in there in rows. Everyone were looking at them with interest and caution.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy. Jarred managed to pick up a red fluffy one. He was happy nonetheless, red was his favorite color.

Everyone put their earmuffs on and Professor Sprout picked up the nearest Mandrake.

Jarred let out a gasp that no one could hear and half gaged.

Instead of roots, an extremely ugly and dirty baby popped out of the pot. Even with his earmuffs on, the baby's screams were loud and everyone covered their ears.

Professor Sprout put the Mandrake into another pot, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly. "However, they _will_ knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray — there is a large supply of pots here —"

Everyone then began getting into groups. Jarred, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were joined at their tray by a curly-haired Hufflepuff boy.

"Justin Finch-Fletchey," he said brightly, shaking Harry's hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter... And you're Hermione Granger — always top in everything" (Hermione beamed as she shook his hand) "— and Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?"

Ron didn't say anything, as the Howler was still on his mind.

"And you're Jarred... Blowfish?" Justin asked him.

Ron and Harry snorted, Hermione give a small smile then gave them hard looks.

"Yes," Jarred said, sighing. "And it's Blofis. Not the first time I've been called 'Blowfish'."

Justin the began talking about Lockhart, calling him "brave" and stuff. They started to get their pots ready.

"My name was down for Eton, you know," Justin continued. "I can't tell you how glad I am to be here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family..."

"You're a muggleborn?" Jarred asked curiously.

Justin nodded. "That's right."

Their conversation was cut short by them starting with the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout made it look like a walk in the park, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes yelled, kicked and screamed (very loudly). By the end of the class, everyone was covered in dirt and sweaty. There was a intense rush to the bathroom for a quick wash and then they all went to Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard, but today was extremely difficult. They were supposed to be turning beetles into buttons (for reasons why there was a spell for this Jarred didn't know).

Jarred and Hermione managed to turn their buttons immediately, while Harry and Ron were struggling. Ron was having the most trouble. According to Harry, Ron had broken his wand when they crashed into the Whomping Willow, a violent tree on the grounds. Since then, the wand didn't work the same.

After class, they went to lunch. Ron's mood was not improved by Hermione showing him the buttons she made in class.

"What's our next class, Hermione?" Jarred asked, changing the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said at once.

"_Why_," demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously. "Let's go outside," she said, picking her things up.

"You guys go on without me," Jarred told them once they were out of the Great Hall. "I need to go to the... library."

Hermione nodded and Harry and Ron followed her outside. Jarred watched them go then made a beeline for Ravenclaw Tower. He thought if the diary did end up speaking to him, he didn't want anyone to see.

As Jarred had thought, entering the common room only a few older students were there. He immediately walked up to his dormitory and shut the door.

He took the diary out of his backpack and put it on the desk. He opened it and found a quill, dipped it in ink, and began writing in it.

"_My name is Jarred Blofis_," he wrote.

Immediately after he finished writing, his words disappeared and new words, with different handwriting, appeared.

"_Hello, Jarred Blofis. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary_?"

The words disappeared as fast as they came and Jarred began writing back.

"A friend of mine found it with her school books," he quickly wrote. "A man called Lucius Malfoy put it with her books. I have no idea why. How is this diary... like this?"

Jarred wasn't really sure how to ask how the diary did the things it did. Fortunately, Riddle seemed to understand.

"_My diary is magic. It took a while to figure it out, but eventually the diary could write back, with my thoughts and answers. Think of me as a memory, I am long dead now, so myself when I was a student at Hogwarts is in this book_."

"I'm at Hogwarts right now," Jarred wrote. "I wasn't sure if this diary was dangerous or not, so I took it from my friend."

"_May I ask, what is your blood status? Are you a wizard or a muggleborn_?"

Jarred told Riddle he was a halfblood and began answering Riddle's other questions. He asked about his life, his family and his friends. Riddle seemed interested in Harry for some reason. Riddle then answered some of Jarred's questions. He told Jarred that he was a Hogwarts student from fifty years ago and that he was prefect and Head Boy during his years.

The clock on the wall interrupted the rest of his questions. It was time for Lockhart's class! Jarred wrote a quick goodbye and explanation for Riddle, gathered his things and ran down the tower.

It wasn't a long walk to the classroom, as it was in the main tower near the Ravenclaw Tower. The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was large with two rows of eight desks and a chalkboard at the front with a desk off to the side. Giant pictures with Lockhart in them, winking and smiling, stood above them on the walls.

Lockhart himself was standing behind the teacher's desk, looking at them all with a small smile. Jarred saw Harry and Ron sitting in the middle row, while Hermione sat with Susan Bones at the front of the classroom.

Jarred took a seat next to Neville, who looked nervous as ever, in the front row. When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat and silence fell. "I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," he said, picking up Neville's copy of _Travels with Trolls_, and held it up to show his winking face on the front, "_Me_."

Hermione and Susan sighed dreamily at the front, as well as some other girls. A few boys (Jarred included) looked at Lockhart like he was the weirdest thing ever.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," he continued, "Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming Smile Award — but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandin Banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.

_I'm sure all you did was look at the banshee and it ran away screaming "PLEASE DON'T TALK TO ME!" _thought Jarred.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books — well done," Lockhart said. "I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about — just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in —"

He then started to hand out thick packets to each row. "You have thirty minutes — start — _now_!"

Jarred looked down at his paper and read:

_1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

The test and ridiculous questions went on and on, until it end on:

_54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

Jarred hoped Lockhart didn't mind a "ticking box" as a birthday present.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and began reading them one by one in front of the class.

"Tut, tut — hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in _Year with the Yeti_. And a few need to read _Wanderings with Werewolves_ more carefully — I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic people — though a ticking box sounds very intriguing, Mr. Blowfish!"

He gave them another wink. Every single boy staring at Lockhart with disbelieving faces. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were laughing silently in their seats. Hermione was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he said her name.

"... but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions —good girl! In fact" he flipped her paper over "full marks! Where is Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so — to business —"

He bent down and picked up a large covered cage from behind his desk.

"Now — be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind!" began Lockhart.

_Like you_? Jarred thought.

"You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room! Know that no harm can befall you whilst I am here."

Jarred sat up to get a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand dramatically on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering next to Jarred.

"I must ask you not to scream," Lockhart said in a low voice. "It might... _PROVOKE THEM_!" He whipped off the cover, to reveal tiny blue pixies. The pixies had started jumping and moving around violently when the cover was removed.

Seamus Finnigan let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling at Seamus.

"Well, they're not — they're not very — _dangerous_, are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" Lockhart said, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be! Right, then," he said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was _complete_ chaos. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Everyone screamed and began getting under desks. Two of the pixies grabbed Neville by the ears and dragged him up to a chandelier and hook him onto to it. Several of them shot straight out of the windows, showering glass everywhere in the back row.

"Come on now — round them up, round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!" Lockhart shouted.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jarred were bent over trying to knock the pixies out. One pixie grabbed Hermione's hair.

"Hold still, Hermione!" Harry shouted, and swat a book at the pixie.

"Nice shot!" Jarred yelled, whacking a pixie with a Lockhart book.

Lockhart, thinking the pixies were getting out of control, took out his wand and bellowed, "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies grabbed his wand and threw it out the window. Lockhart then ran up the stairs to his office, failing to catch a pixie with his picture.

"Well, I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage," Lockhart said to Jarred and his friends. He then bolted into his office and slammed the door.

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the room. Neville was still hanging on the chandelier and Jarred, Ron, Hermione and Harry were still figuring out what to do.

"What do we do?" Ron asked them.

Jarred suddenly had an idea. He stood up, took out his wand and shouted, "_Immobulus_!"

The pixies all freeze immediately. They were all frozen, but moved in slow motion around the class room.

Neville, who was still hanging said, "Why is it _always_ me?"

Jarred sighed and used the Levitating Charm ("_Wingardium Leviosa_!") to get Neville down and then started to gather up the pixies.

"Can you _believe_ him?!" roared Ron as one of the floating pixies bit him on the ear.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione.

"_Hands on_?" repeated Harry. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing —"

"I agree," said Jarred. "He even used a fake spell! I mean, seriously —"

"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books — look at all those amazing things he's done —"

"He says he's done," muttered Ron.

~%%%%~

It was now Sunday, Harry had told them yesterday they should visit Hagrid. So Jarred got up early and went to the Great Hall to meet them. He found Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry's at Quidditch practice," Ron told Jarred when he walked over. "Wood woke him up this morning and he's been at practice since."

After they all had breakfast, the three of them walked down to the Quidditch stadium on the other side of the castle. The stadium was shaped like an oval, with tall towers surrounding it.

When they got to the field, they saw Harry walking out of the locker rooms.

"Aren't you finished yet?" called Ron incredulously.

"Haven't even started," said Harry, looking at a piece of toast in Jarred's hand he had brought from the Great Hall. "Wood's been teaching us new moves."

Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off the ground, soaring into the air. Jarred, Ron and Hermione watched them for awhile. Jarred and Hermione took out some homework for Potions and worked on it for a bit.

A clicking noise echoed across the stadium. A boy with mousy brown hair was clicking a large muggle camera at Harry and the rest of the team.

"Who's that?" Jarred asked Hermione.

"That's Colin Creevey, a new Gryffindor," said Hermione. "He asked Harry for a picture yesterday."

"And then Malfoy and Lockhart showed up —" Ron began, but then looked behind them. "Oh no, I smell trouble."

Several Slytherins were walking across the field to the Gryffindor team. Oliver Wood went up to an ugly and mean looking guy and began shouting at him.

"Let's go," Jarred said quickly. "I see Malfoy."

They gathered their things and ran halfway across the field to join them. Malfoy was standing in the middle holding up a black broomstick.

"What's going on?" Jarred asked, running up to Harry.

"And what is _he_ doing here?" Ron asked looking at Malfoy.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's brought our team."

Ron gaped at the black broomsticks. "Those are _Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones_!"

"You disgust me, Malfoy," Jarred said. "Buying your way into the team is so uncalled for and unfair."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "_They_ got in on pure talent."

Malfoy looked at her and said, "No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

Ron pointed his wand at Malfoy. "You'll pay for that, Malfoy!" he yelled angrily. "_Eat slugs_!"

A loud bang echoed through the stadium and a jet of green light out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, sending him flying backwards. He landed on the ground a few feet away from them.

"Ron!" Harry yelled running beside him.

Fred and George helped Ron sit up. He was making a terrible face.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. "Say something!"

Ron open his mouth, but a slimy green disgusting slug fell out.

"Eww," a few Gryffindors.

The Slytherins, meanwhile, were laughing.

A sudden flash came from behind Harry. "Cool! Can you turn him around, Harry?" asked Colin Creevey. He held up his camera for another picture.

"No! Get out of the way, Colin!" Harry said angrily. He grabbed Ron's arm and Jarred grabbed the other.

"Let's get him to Hagrid's," Jarred said. "He'll know what to do."

They moved past the Slytherins while they laughed. Jarred turned around and glared at Malfoy. "Oh? So you think this is funny?" he asked.

The Slytherins hollered with laughter again.

Without even thinking of the consequences, Jarred grabbed a broom from one of the teammates and... hit Malfoy _somewhere_ that made him fall to the ground crying in pain. This got a laugh out of the Gryffindor team.

Harry was speechless. "Did you _seriously_ just stick a _broom_ up Malfoy's —?"

"Thank me later," Jarred said hastily. "Let's find Hagrid." He, Harry and Hermione supported Ron out of the stadium and across the grounds toward the edge of the forest where Hagrid lived.

They were halfway there when the door to Hagrid's hut opened, but it wasn't Hagrid who emerged. Lockhart, wearing pink robes, came striding out.

"Quick, behind here!" Harry hissed, dragging Ron behind a nearby bush. Hermione and Jarred followed.

They heard Lockhart shouting something to Hagrid then he began walking away. They waited until he was out of sight then Harry knocked on Hagrid's front door.

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me," said Hagrid opening the door. "Come in — come in thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart again —"

The three of them helped Ron into the Hut. Hagrid, who didn't seem unsettled by Ron's slug problem, went to the back of his hut.

"This calls for specialist equipment," said Hagrid coming back with a bucket. He handed it to Ron, who immediately began throwing up into it, and sat down on a chair behind him. "Nothin' ter do but wait until it stops I'm afraid."

Ron threw up another slug.

"Eww," muttered Jarred.

"Better out than in," said Hagrid. "Who was Ron tryin' ter curse anyway?"

"Malfoy," said Harry bitterly. "He called Hermione..." he trailed off looking at her. "Um... well, I don't know exactly what it means."

Hermione got up and crossed her arms. She faced away from them and walked away, stopping a few feet away. "He called me a mudblood," she said quietly.

Hagrid gasped. "He did not!" he said angrily.

"What's a mudblood?" Harry asked. He looked at for an answer.

"I don't know," Jarred said shrugging.

"It means 'dirty blood,'" said Hermione. "Mudbloods are a really foul name for someone who is muggleborn, someone with non magical parents, someone like _me_!" She sighed. "It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversations," she added hastily.

"The thing is, Harry," began Hagrid, "some wizards, like the Malfoy Family, who think they're better than everyone else because they're people called pure blood."

"That's horrible!" said Harry.

"It's barbaric!" Jarred said angrily. "And kind of racist!"

Ron threw up another slug, then said, "It's disgusting."

"And it's codswallop to birth!" said Hagrid. "Dirty blood," he muttered. "Why there isn't a wizard alive today that's not halfblood or less. More to the point, they've yet ter think of a spell that our Hermione can do!"

He sat up straight. "Come here," he said to Hermione. She walked up to him and Hagrid took her hand. "Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute."

Hermione nodded and smiled warmly.

~%%%%~

They had been at Hagrid's for awhile longer, Hagrid showed Jarred, Harry and Hermione the pumpkins he was growing in his garden. When the four of them got back to the castle, Professor McGonagall told Harry and Ron their detentions were that night. Ron was going cleaning the trophy room (without magic) and Harry was going to be answering Lockhart's fan mail. Hermione told Jarred she had some studying to do and went off to Gryffindor Tower, which left Jarred alone. He made his way back to Ravenclaw Tower.

His dormitory was empty, his roommates were either in the common room or somewhere else in the castle. Jarred took off his school bag and brought out Tom Riddle's dairy. He had decided to ask Riddle some questions about the Hogwarts he knew. Unfortunately, he never got to the questions.

Just as he wrote a sentence to Riddle, Jarred felt lightheaded. Then he felt dizzy.

_Stand up_ Riddle's voice hissed in his head.

Jarred stood up abruptly, knocking over his desk chair.

_Go to the half giant's hut_ Riddle hissed. _Get rid of the roosters._

And so he did, Jarred walked all the way back down to Hagrid's. Hagrid was most likely at dinner with the rest of the school. Without even a second thought, Jarred opened the gate to the garden. He picked up the nearest rooster that was walking around and snapped its neck. He did this for every rooster in the garden.

_Go back up to the school_ Riddle commanded once he was finished. _Go to the abandoned girls' bathroom on the first floor._

Once again, Jarred walked up to the school. He knew only from rumors and Hermione's complaining where the abandoned girls' bathroom was. Hermione had said she never wanted to in there because a ghost girl haunted the toilets. When Jarred opened the door to the bathroom, he saw a circular sink station. He walked up to the one on the right side.

"_Open_," Jarred hissed out.

Before he even realized that he didn't even speak English, there was loud clunk and the sink began to move. Jarred walked to the center of the room and watched as the sinks expanded, forming a hole in the middle of the floor.

A low hissing sound came out from it. Then the head of a giant snake poked its head out.

"_At last... freedom..._" the snake hissed. The snake stood up, with Jarred moving out of the way. The snake went up to a wall and began to shrink into the pipe system.

"_Come... Come to me..._" it hissed. "_Let me rip you... Let me tear you... Let me kill you..._"

~%%%%~


	3. The Opened Chamber

Chapter 3: The Opened Chamber

~%%%%~

**Jarred's POV**

It was now October, Halloween to be exact. That morning Hermione told Jarred that Harry and the rest of them were invited to Sir Nicholas's, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, Death Day Party. Jarred politely declined and said he had homework to finish for Snape's class.

At seven o'clock that night, Jarred was waiting for the three of them outside the Great Hall. He was about to go inside when a voice called his name. "Jarred! Jarred!"

He turned around and saw Ginny Weasley rushing up to him.

"Hey, Ginny!" Jarred said smiling. "Are you going in?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course! I heard a rumor that Dumbledore got dancing skeletons to perform during dinner." She smiled excitedly then frowned at him. "Are you alright? You look pale."

Jarred rolled his eyes and sighed. He had been getting that for almost a whole month. Jarred was starting to get really pale awhile ago. He wasn't sure what the cause of it was. Jarred had went to the hospital wing last week and Madam Pomfrey had said that he was healthy, aside from the fact that he was pale. She told him to get plenty of bed rest and to go out in the sun more. It was somewhat working.

"I'm fine, Ginny," he said hastily. "It's not that bad... Anyway! Have you seen Harry, Ron or Hermione anywhere? They were supposed to meet me here."

Ginny blushed a bright red at Harry's name. "No, I haven't seen them," she said. "Ron was complaining earlier about not going to the Halloween Feast though."

Jarred nodded. "They were invited to Sir Nick's Death Day Party," he explained. "I think they might of left already." He picked up his bag off the floor. "I have some... _work_ to do, so I'm not going to the feast. See you later!"

Jarred raced down the hall away from Ginny, who looked slightly confused. He was about to run up to Ravenclaw Tower when a voice said, "_It's time_." Jarred was gone from the world now. He walked in a somewhat daze back down the hall he came from.

The entrance to the chamber was in front of him. An out of order sign was next to door. For some reason, the floors outside the bathroom were wet.

He was about to open it when something startled him. "_Meow_!"

He glared down at the ground. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, was meowing at his feet. The cat meowed and hissed at him. Just as the cat was about to leave, the doors to the bathroom opened. Mrs. Norris was looking down when she flew into the air, frozen in terror, literally. She then fell lifelessly to the floor.

_The first petrified victim. _

He picked her the cat and hung her by her tail on a nearby torch bracket. Jarred reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocketknife. He cut his finger and wrote a message on the wall. He heard footsteps running down the hall. He quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

~%%%%~

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione Granger had expected for anything dangerous to happen on Halloween. Last year, a troll was let in by their old teacher. This year Hermione had hoped nothing terrible would happen again. She was, of course, wrong.

She, Ron and Harry went to the dungeons for Sir Nicholas's Death Day Party. They walked down the passageway to where the party was being held. The dungeons were cold and dark, the torches on the walls were lite dimly giving the corridor on spooky look.

They were halfway there when Hermione stopped short. "Oh, no!" she gasped.

Harry and Ron both looked at her worried and somewhat scared.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"We were supposed to meet Jarred at the Great Hall!" said Hermione. "I wanted to ask him something before we came down here."

"We could go back," suggested Ron looking down the hall, where Snape's classroom was. "You know, and join the feast. With _human_ people."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's too late now. We'll meet up with him later." Without another word, he walked down the hall. Hermione and Ron followed him.

_How bad can a Death Day Party be? _Hermione had thought.

~%%%%~

_Bad._

They haven't been at the party for ten minutes when Peeves caused a scene with Moaning Myrtle. She was a young ghost girl who haunted the girls' toilets. Of course, that wasn't the only problem they had. All of the food was rotten or dead, so they lost any appetite they had.

"I can't stand anymore of this," Ron muttered.

Hermione agreed with him.

"Let's go," Harry said at last.

They backed out of the room with innocent faces and ran down the hall.

"Pudding might not be finished yet," said Ron hopefully.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _That boy and food, honestly._

Harry suddenly stopped short, his eyes wide. He glanced around behind him.

"Harry," Ron said stopping, "what are you —?"

"It's that voice again," Harry said hastily, "shut up a minute —" He continued to listen.

Hermione tried to listen too, but the only sounds she heard were the fires crackling.

"This way," Harry said. He raced down the hall with Hermione and Ron following behind. Harry put his ear next to the wall and listened.

"Harry, what are we —" Hermione began, but she was cut off.

"SHH!" Harry hissed. He listened again then his eyes widened. "It's going to kill someone!" he shouted.

They finally stopped in a deserted passageway. Harry was looking around madly.

"Harry, what was that all about?" asked Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything..."

Hermione looked up at the wall and gave loud gasp. "Look!" she pointed at the wall.

On the wall, about ten feet above them was a message, written in red.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. EMEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

Hermione read the message aloud. "It's written in blood," she said looking at it more carefully. The red liquid was fresh, meaning the person who did it was still around.

However, Hermione never got the chance to tell them that. Harry suddenly looked above him. "Oh no..."

She and Ron followed his gaze and saw a cat hanging on the wall. The cat was stiff as a board, her eyes wide.

"It's Filch's cat," Harry said.

The sound of footsteps were heard and students began walking to where they were. Many gasps were heard and whispers. Colin Creevey had took out his camera to take a picture, but an older student pushed it downwards.

"'Enemies of Heir, beware?'" a voice shouted. Hermione glanced over and saw Draco Malfoy. He grinned at them and said, "You'll be next, _mudbloods_!"

"What's going on here?" a voice snarled. "What's going on?"

Filch the caretaker was moving his way through the crowd of students. He then saw Mrs. Norris hanging on the torch bracket. "My cat! My cat! What happened to —?" His eyes fell on Harry.

"_You_!" he screeched. "_You_! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill _you_! I'll —!"

"_Argus_!"

Dumbledore had arrived, followed by other teachers. He was about say something to Filch when Dumbledore saw what was written on the wall.

"Prefects," he said softly, "please escort your houses back to the dormitories, immediately." He looked at Hermione and her friends. "Expect... you three."

There was hustle as students walked out of the hallway. Some students in their year, Hermione noticed, were looking at Harry suspiciously. The three of them, Dumbledore, Filch, McGonagall, Snape and Lockhart were the only ones in the corridor now.

"She is not dead, Argus," Dumbledore said. "She has been... _Petrified_."

"Ah ha!" Lockhart shouted dramatically. "Thought so!"

Dumbledore, of course, ignored him. "But how, I cannot say..."

"Ask him!" Filch shouted, pointing at Harry with a shaking finger. "He did it! You _saw_ what he wrote on the hall —!"

"No second year could of done this," Dumbledore said firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced —"

"He did it! He did it!" Filch spat. "He found — my Kwikspell letter — he knows — he know I'm a Squib!"

"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly. "And I don't even know what a Squib _is_."

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape stepping forward. "Potter and his friends may have been simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. _Snape was sticking up for them? That was a first._

"_However_," continued Snape.

_Of course_ thought Hermione.

"The circumstances are, indeed, suspicious here," Snape sneered. "I, for one, don't recall seeing Mr. Potter or his friends at dinner."

"We were invited to Sir Nick's Death Day Party," explained Hermione. "There were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there —"

"But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape. "Why come all the way here?"

"Because — because —" Harry began, "we were tired and wanted to go to bed."

"Without any supper?" asked Snape, smiling cruelly. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry," Ron said quickly.

_Cue his stomach rumbling loudly._

Snape's nasty smile widened. He tell told Dumbledore that Harry should be punished for not telling the truth. "— I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"Really, Severus?" said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledore said firmly. He gave Harry a searching look.

Snape looked furious. So did Filch.

"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked. "I want to see some _punishment_!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore. He explained about how Professor Sprout's Mandrakes could cure Petrified Victims. "In the meantime, I suggest that everyone should be high alert from now on, until whatever did this is found."

After his words, everyone went their separate ways. Dumbledore went and took down Mrs. Norris to bring her to Professor Sprout.

No one noticed Jarred sneaking out of the bathroom.

~%%%%~

The last couple of days at Hogwarts were filled with rumors and suspicious glances. Word of Mrs. Norris's attack had spread to every student, teacher and ghost. Filch had began to patrol the area, in case the person who did it came back. He also became much more meaner, giving anyone who walked by detention for "breathing loudly" or "looking happy."

Everyone who wasn't present at the attack knew by breakfast the following morning. Ginny Weasley, who was a great cat lover, had took the attack on Mrs. Norris very hard. Ron wasn't really helping by telling her he hoped Filch would get Petrified before whoever did it was expelled.

Hermione and Jarred, meanwhile, spent most of their time in the library. They were trying to look up the Chamber of Secrets' story, but all of the copies of _Hogwarts, A History_ were checked out by most of the school.

"Why do you want it?" Harry had asked her. She, Harry and Ron were currently in the library. Hermione had went to check on the waitlist while Jarred went to check his mail. He had written to his father a few days before asking for his copy.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" Harry asked quickly.

Before she could respond, Jarred came rushing over to them with a large green book. He slammed it onto their table. "I got it," he said breathlessly. The book was _Hogwarts, A History._

"Great! Thanks, Jarred!" said Hermione grabbing the book. The bell then rung. "We'll read it after History of Magic."

They went off to the History of Magic's classroom. Professor Binns's voice was so dry and boring Hermione almost fell asleep. She decided not to ask him if he knew anything about the Chamber. Jarred had said before that Binns would see it as a waste of time.

An hour later, they were back in the library. Jarred began flipping pages until he got to the section on the Chamber of Secrets.

_The Chamber of Secrets is supposedly a mythical chamber, hidden by Salazar Slytherin himself, kept secret from the rest of the Founders of Hogwarts. Slytherin sealed the Chamber so none would be able to open it until his own true heir; the Heir of Slytherin, arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy, in the eyes of Slytherin, to study magic._

_Slytherin believed pureblooded witches and wizards should walk the halls of Hogwarts and study magic. During the first decade of its opening, Hogwarts declined a hundred muggleborn students who showed magical potential. The rest of the Founders put an end to Slytherin's rules by banishing him. Slytherin left the school before they could try, however._

_Hogwarts School, over the years, was searched by many skillful wizards and witches to locate the Chamber of Secrets. All have fail. According to numerous studies, the Chamber does not exist._

"Interesting," Jarred said in deep thought.

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," said Ron. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home..."

"Seriously, Ron?" Jarred asked, missing the odd look on Harry's face. "Not all Slytherins are evil. There have been many good Slytherins."

"Oh, really?" Ron said sarcastically. "Name one."

Jarred grinned. "Merlin."

"_Merlin_?" asked Harry disbelievingly. "Like... King Arthur Merlin? He was real?"

"Of course, Harry," said Hermione, "he was very real. He was probably one of the first Hogwarts students and he was just as powerful, or even more so, than Dumbledore!"

"Ok, aside from Merlin," said Ron, "there isn't really any decent Slytherins."

Jarred sighed in annoyance. "Whatever, look. Something very strange is happening. If this is supposed to be a myth this wouldn't have happened. The Chamber of Secrets is _definitely_ open. But the question is; Who is the Heir of Slytherin? Who did it?"

"Let's see," Ron said mockingly, "who do know thinks all muggleborn are scum?"

Draco Malfoy was Hermione's first thought. But she didn't think it was Malfoy, then again, Malfoy was a real prat and very anti-muggle. "If you're talking about Malfoy —" Hermione began.

"Of course he's talking about Malfoy," said Harry. "Look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for years; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil though."

"He makes a good point," said Jarred. "I say we try and prove that Malfoy's the Heir."

"How do we do that?" asked Hermione. "We would probably have to break at least a hundred school rules. And it'll be dangerous, _very_ dangerous."

Jarred seemed to be thinking real hard about something. After a moment, he said, "I'll be right back." He then left their corner and went to the next shelf a few feet away from them. He came back holding and flipping through a large moldy old book. It was titled _Moste Potente Potions_.

"Here it is," Jarred told them, "Polyjuice Potion. It can transform you into any human person. If we could transform into Slytherin students, we can sneak into their common room and ask Malfoy questions. We could probably search his room for evidence if we have to."

"So, you're saying we could turn into Crabbe or Goyle?" asked Harry.

Jarred nodded. "Yes, but... this potion is complicated. I've never seen a more difficult potion."

Hermione took the book from his hands and read the ingredients. "Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed and knotgrass," she murmured. "Well, those are easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves..."

"Powdered horn of a bicorn..." continued Jarred, "shredded skin of a boomslang and a bit of whoever we want to change into."

"Excuse me," Ron said sharply, "what do you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking _nothing_ with Crabbe's toenails in it —"

Jarred continued as though he hadn't heard him. "We don't have to worry about that yet, because that has to be add last... Most of this stuff can be found in Snape's private stores. We could easily get the ingredients from in there."

"'EASILY GET INGREDIENTS FROM SNAPE?!'" Ron said loudly. "Are you mad?"

"Don't worry," Hermione said, "we'll think of something for that. But this is going to take awhile to make. With all the special steps for the ingredients and all..."

"How long will it take?" Harry asked.

Jarred thought for a moment. "A month," he said.

"A month?!" repeated Harry. "If Malfoy's the Heir, he'll attack have the muggleborns by then!"

"I know," Jarred said rather calmly. "But it's the best we've got."

It was decided, after a lot of convincing from Hermione and Jarred, that they would make the potion. Harry and Ron left after they were finished talking to go to lunch. Hermione and Jarred stayed behind to check out the book.

"How are we going to check that book out?" Hermione asked. "It's a Restricted Section book after all."

Jarred grinned sheepishly. "I have my ways," he said mysteriously.

They were a couple of steps from the checkout desk when Hermione stopped him. "I forgot to tell you, I found out who Irene was." On the first day back, Jarred had said a name that he mysteriously remembered. Hermione had found out who it was the day of the attack.

"Really?" asked Jarred. "Who is she?"

"She was the Greek goddess of peace and spring," explained Hermione. "I also read that a large group of people back in the medieval ages worshipped a woman called Lady Irene. She was some kind of divine being, per say, with healing powers."

A strange look came on Jarred's face. Then he shrugged. "I don't know. They both sound familiar. I've read and seen plenty of medieval stuff and I know a lot about Greek mythology. But I can't say I remember who I was talking about." He shook his head. "Anyway, let's get the book checked out."

They both walked up to the front desk. Madam Pince took the book from Jarred and she raised her eyebrows.

"_Moste Potente Potions_?" she asked suspiciously. "Do you have a permission slip from a professor?"

To Hermione's surprise, Jarred pulled a piece of parchment from his schoolbag. "Professor Lockhart said it was fine," he said as Madam Pince read it.

"Very well, may I keep this?" she asked as Jarred tried taking it back.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Jarred were walking out of the library, to the great Hall, with the book hidden in Jarred's bag.

"I can't believe Professor Lockhart gave you permission!" said Hermione disbelievingly.

Jarred had a small smile on his face. "It was easy. That man will sign anything if you say nice things about him."

~%%%%~


	4. The Parselmouths of Hogwarts

Chapter 4: The Parselmouths of Hogwarts

~%%%%~

Saturday came at last and the first Quidditch match was at eleven o'clock. Almost the entire school was at the Quidditch stadium. The students who didn't really liked or enjoyed the sport spent the afternoon in the library or in various places around the castle.

Jarred wanted to go to the library and study because one; he didn't like Quidditch, and two; because he wanted to reread a lesson chapter in Charms. Of course, he wanted to support Harry and make sure nobody tried to kill him again. Last year, Quirrell tried to knock Harry off his broom with a curse, but Snape (or Hermione and Jarred) stopped him from doing so.

Ron and Hermione had decided to sit with the Gryffindors while Jarred sat with Terry Boot and his other roommates. All of Ravenclaw House; and Hufflepuff for that matter, were anxious to see Slytherin beaten.

The teams finally emerged from the tents and everyone began cheering. The two captains walked up to each other and shook hands. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the players shot into the air.

Not even five minutes into the game, a large black Bludger came zooming towards Harry. He thankfully avoided it and flew away.

"That Bludger looks dangerous," Jarred said uneasily, looking through his binoculars.

Terry rolled his eyes. "That's what they do," he said. "They're supposed to distract the players. That's what the Beaters are for."

Unfortunately, this Bludger kept going at Harry. It left everyone else alone but Harry. The Weasley twins were doing their best keeping the ball away, but kept going back to Harry like a magnet.

Halfway into the game, Jarred finally spotted the problem.

A small creature was below one of the stands using its hands to move the Bludger. From what Jarred could see with his binoculars, the creature had long ears and wore a dirty rag-like shirt, it was a house elf.

"I'll be right back," Jarred said to Terry. Without waiting for an answer, he left his stands and walked to were the elf was. When Jarred got to where the elf was, it had started to rain hard on the field.

"Excuse me!" Jarred said loudly to the elf.

The elf jumped and turned around. (On the field, the Bludger shot into the air away from Harry.) "Who is you, sir?" the elf asked.

"My name is Jarred Blofis," Jarred said kindly. "I'm guessing you're the elf that stopped Harry and Ron from getting on the train. Bobby, was it?"

"DOBBY!" the elf shouted, looking a little insulted. "Dobby the house elf, sir. Dobby is saving Harry Potter's life he is."

"It doesn't look like it," Jarred said sternly.

"Dobby must get Harry Potter home!" Dobby shouted. "If Harry Potter is hurt, then he can go home and away from Hogwarts!"

Jarred shook his head. "But that won't happen. If Harry gets hurt during the game, he'll go straight to the Hospital Wing after it's over. He'll probably stay overnight, but he won't be sent home. Why do you want him home? Does it have to do with the Chamber of Secrets?"

The elf nodded. "Yes, it does —!" Dobby's eyes then went wide. "I should not have said that." Before Jarred could say something, the elf began hitting his head on a large trunk. "_BAD DOBBY_!" he shouted. "_BAD DOBBY_! _VERY BAD DOBBY_!"

"Hey! Don't do that!" Jarred said picking him up. He pulled Dobby away from the trunk and faced him. "What was... _that_ for?"

Dobby breathed heavily. "Dobby was not supposed to tell anyone that. If Dobby says something he is not to say, he punishes himself."

"Well that's not right," said Jarred. "Look, could you stop... _saving_ Harry? If you do, _I'll_ promise to protect him from any danger that comes."

The elf nodded excitedly. "Very well!" Dobby went back to the field and called the Bludger back over. Unfortunately, as the ball came to Dobby it knocked Harry straight off his broom.

"Dobby will go now!" he said to Jarred. "Dobby must go iron his hands for punishment!"

And he disappeared with a cracking sound.

~%%%%~

"You have got to be kidding me," Jarred said looking at Harry's floppy arm.

They were in the Hospital Wing with Ron and Hermione. When Jarred came down from the stands, Lockhart had tried healing Harry's arm, which had broke in the fall. Lockhart had used a spell that removed all of his limbs in his arm.

"We won, though," Ron said to them both. "You should of seen Malfoy's face! He looked ready to kill."

"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," said Hermione darkly. "And where were _you_ exactly?" she added to Jarred.

"I actually found who did it," Jarred said. "It was Dobby."

"Dobby?" Harry asked frowning.

Before Jarred could elaborate, the rest of the Gryffindor team came in to see Harry. They had all brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice. Madam Pomfrey came back in when she heard the loud talking. "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!"

~%%%%~

"ACHOO!"

Jarred shot straight up in his bed. It was the next morning and he was in his dormitory. Terry had sneezed so loudly he woke up Jarred and his other roommates. Anthony and Michael were sitting up too.

"What's all the ruckus about?" asked Anthony rubbing his eyes.

Michael looked on the floor. "There's feathers!" he shouted. "And I think blood!"

Bewildered and concerned, Jarred got up and saw blood on his side of the room. A few feathers laid on the floor near the bed.

"What did you do last night, Blofis?" asked Michael. "Murder chickens?"

"I have no clue," Jarred said picking up a feather. "I went straight to bed away I got back from the Hospital Wing."

This was true, he went straight to the Hospital Wing after the Quidditch match then he left for Ravenclaw Tower. He had a vague memory of him walking down a corridor and seeing Colin Creevey carrying grapes and his camera.

Terry's head turned towards him. "I thought you went back last night?" he said confused.

Jarred frowned. "Uh, no I didn't."

"Whatever!" said Anthony. "Let's clean up this mess and get some breakfast."

After cleaning the room of feathers and blood, they all went down to the common room, where everyone was talking in hushed whispers.

"What's going on?" Jarred asked Lisa Turpin.

Lisa's face was grim. "Colin Creevey was attacked last night," she said sadly.

~%%%%~

The news of Colin's attack had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The first years were now moving around the castle in groups of three's and four's. They were afraid they might be attacked if they were alone. Hidden from the teachers, a trade between amulets and protective devices were sweeping through the school.

Harry had heard the teachers bringing Colin in the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore had said that the Chamber of Secrets was opened again. Again, as in it had been opened once before.

During the second week of December, the Heads of the Houses came around to collect names of those who would be staying in the school for the Christmas holidays. Jarred had signed the list to go on the train for Christmas. His father wanted him to come home because he said they were having guests over. This was exciting for Jarred as they hardly ever had guests for the holidays. His father's family lived in Ohio and couldn't visit because they didn't fly, and Jarred's mother's family didn't talk to Paul and Jarred at all. In fact, Jarred didn't even know if his mother's family were even still alive.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to stay at Hogwarts to question Malfoy during the holidays. Unfortunately, the Polyjuice Potion was half finished. They needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to find them were in Snape's private stores.

"What we need," said Hermione briskly as they walked to Potions that afternoon, "is a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need."

Harry and Ron both looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"I'll do the stealing, Hermione," Jarred said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Harry and Ron would get expelled if they cause anymore trouble."

"So all you two need to do," Hermione added to them, "is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes or so."

Needless to say, the plan worked perfectly. Harry used one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks and threw it into Goyle's potion. The potion exploded, causing it to splash everywhere. When it hit Malfoy, his nose swelled up like a balloon. Goyle accidentally touched his eyes and they expanded to the size of dinner plates.

Jarred could hear Snape roaring at the top of his lungs as he slipped into his office. Snape's office was dark, much like the dungeons, with more shelves of potions and ingredients. Jarred noticed on his desk was on vase of white lilies, which he found really weird. Why the heck — _No_. Why the _hell_ would Professor _Freaking_ Snape have _flowers_ in a vase on his desk? Jarred decided to ignore this for now and find the ingredients. He found the cupboard that had the things he needed, took what he needed out and left the office.

Snape was looking in Goyle's cauldron when Jarred came back. He pulled out the twisted black remains of the firework. The room was dead silent.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that is person is expelled." He was looking straight at Harry as he said this.

The bell rang in that moment and the four of them rushed out.

"He knew it was me," Harry told them as they hurried into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I could tell."

Jarred reached into his school bag and threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and stirred furiously.

"It'll be ready in two weeks," Jarred told them, "I'd say by Christmas Eve. I've already told my Dad I'm coming home, so I won't be able to help you question Malfoy. In the meantime, you guys should find out how you'll get the hairs you'll need."

~%%%%~

A week later, Jarred and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small amount of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had been just pinned up.

"They've started a Dueling Club!" said Ron excitedly. "Shall we go?" he asked the three of them.

Jarred, Hermione and Harry were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long tables had vanished and one long stage stood in the middle of the room. Everyone packed into the room with their wands in hand and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us!" said Hermione.

"Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young," Jarred told her, "maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not —" Harry began, but he ended with a groan. Gilderoy Lockhart came up onto the stage in a suit-like outfit. Then Snape came walking up, wearing his usual black robes.

"Hello, everyone!" Lockhart yelled. "Can everyone hear me? Can everyone see me?" he asked with a grin.

_Sadly we can both hear and see you_ thought Jarred bitterly.

"Now!" Lockhart continued. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to start this Dueling Club to help train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." He gestured to Snape, who was looking at Lockhart with distaste. "He tells me he knows a little bit about dueling and has agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we began. Now, I don't want any of you to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him!"

Lockhart and Snape then turned to face each other and bowed. They turned in the opposite directions and both stopped a good sixteen feet away from each other.

"On the count of three," said Lockhart, "we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape bare his teeth.

"One — two — three —"

"_Expelliarmus_!" cried Snape. He pointed his wand at Lockhart and Lockhart was blasted across the stage and landed on his back.

Some people laughed watching Lockhart struggling to stand up.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione squealed.

"Who cares?" Jarred, Harry and Ron said together.

"Well, there you have it!" said Lockhart. "That was the Disarming Charm — as you can see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss. Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that — Now! I want two volunteers to come up and duel! Harry and Mr. Weasley, come up!"

"That is a bad idea," said Snape as Harry and Ron moved to come up. "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Potter up to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox. How about someone from my own House?"

He spread his hands. "Malfoy?" Snape asked. "Perhaps?"

Before Lockhart could answer, Snape pointed at Malfoy and gestured to the stage. Harry walked up onto the stage and Malfoy came strutting over. They both copied Snape and Lockhart's previous moments then faced each other across the stage.

"Disarming only!" called Lockhart. "We don't want any accidents in here."

Harry yelled, "_Rictusempta_!" A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach. Harry had casted a Tickling Charm, causing Malfoy to laugh uncontrollably.

"_I said disarm only_!" Lockhart shouted.

The spell wore off on Malfoy and he stood up and glared at Harry. "_Serpensorita_!" he yelled.

A long black snake jumped out of his wand and landed on the stage. A few girls screamed and backed away.

"Don't move, Potter," Snape said lazily, walking back onto the stage. "I'll get rid of it."

"Allow me!" Lockhart shouted. He casted a spell at the snake and it flew ten feet into the air. It landed right in front of Jarred.

Jarred felt his body go stiff as the snake looked at him. He hated snakes, but the snake only stared at him and bared its fangs.

"_Leave him alone_!" a voice hissed.

Harry was looking intensely at the snake. The snake backed away from Jarred and looked at Harry. Snape then shouted something Jarred didn't catch and the snake disappeared into black smoke. Everyone in the room, however, was looking at Harry in shock and with fear.

"Come on,"a voice said behind him. It was Terry and Anthony.

"Let's get out of here," said Terry glaring at Harry.

The three of them walked calmly out of the hall, ignoring the whispers that followed.

~%%%%~

"I can't believe Potter's a Parselmouth!" shouted Terry angrily.

They were sitting in their common room by the fireplace. Lisa Turpin had joined them after coming back from the Great Hall. Everyone was sent back to their dormitories after Jarred and his roommates left.

"How does he even _know_ Parseltongue?" asked Lisa. "It's not a language one can simply learn."

Jarred was looking at them confused. "I don't understand," he said. "Harry said for the snake to leave me alone and it did. So why are you all —"

"You _understood_ what Harry said?!" Anthony asked, his eyes widening.

Jarred nodded. "Yeah, but I don't really see why everyone was so shocked —"

"Jarred," Lisa began, "Harry spoke in Parseltongue, the snake language. Salazar Slytherin and his descendants were known for speaking it."

Jarred's mouth formed an "o".

"Don't you see what this means?" asked Anthony. "Jarred or Potter could be the Heir of Slytherin!"

Jarred's blood turned cold. They were going to find out his secret. Then Jarred remembered something, something odd and important.

"I didn't understand the snake," Jarred said aloud. The three Ravenclaws looked at him. "I could hear Harry, but not the snake. If it was talking at all, that is."

Terry blinked. "You couldn't understand the snake? But you could understand... _Potter_?"

Jarred nodded. "Yes, besides I've been around snakes a few times. I couldn't understand the snakes at all, but I understood Harry."

"This makes no sense," Lisa said putting a hand on her head. "What does this mean?"

"I tell you exactly what it means," Terry spoke up. "Harry Potter is most likely the Heir of Slytherin."

~%%%%~


	5. Christmas with Strangers

Chapter 5: Christmas with Strangers

~%%%%~

The last week before the Christmas holidays were stressful. Everyone was suspicious of Harry now that word of him be a Parselmouth had gotten around. Lisa had declared that Jarred wasn't a Parselmouth since he couldn't understand snakes. Jarred and the other Ravenclaws; Lisa, Anthony and Terry wanted to test this and go to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and try to find a snake. Unfortunately, snakes weren't exactly common in Ireland. In fact, no snakes species at all were in the country, so they stretched that idea.

Jarred still hung out with Harry, Ron and Hermione as he needed to help finish the Polyjuice Potion. According to what Harry said, he discovered that he could speak to snakes last year before school. Harry had accidentally set a boa constrictor loose at a zoo. Aside from that time, Harry had never spoken to snakes before.

Things began to get more serious when Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Flinch-Fletchley were attacked. It was Nick's fate that confused and scared people the most. What could curse something that was already dead? To make matters worse, Harry had been found and seen at the scene of the crime. The Hogwarts Express was fully booked by the end of the week.

Early in the morning on the twenty second, Jarred walked into the Great Hall with his suitcase and schoolbag. He saw Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table talking quietly together.

"Morning, guys!" Jarred said happily.

"Good morning, Jarred," said Hermione smiling. She looked down at Jarred's suitcase. "Are you leaving now? I thought the train didn't leave until after lunch."

"It is, but I have to leave earlier because of the time difference," Jarred said tiredly. "By the time I get there it should be midday or dinner time." He glanced at the copy of _Moste Potente Potions_ in front of Hermione. "Have you guys figured out who you're going to change into?"

Harry and Ron nodded. "Yeah, Crabbe and Goyle," answered Harry.

"I'm turning into Millicent Bulstrode," said Hermione with a grimace. She reached into her robes and pulled out a small jar with a tiny piece of hair in it. "I pulled this off her robes from the last Dueling Club."

Jarred squinted at the jar. "Hermione, are you sure that's her hair? I heard she has a cat. If that's a cat hair, the potion will go wrong. It's only meant for _human_ transformations."

Hermione glanced at the hair. "I was a little concerned that it might not by her hair. I'll have to find another hair then or just risk it."

While they were talking, Professor Flitwick came up to Jarred.

"An Auror from America is here, Mr. Blofis," he said.

Jarred nodded. "Thank you, Professor." He looked back at the Golden Trio. "Good luck and Happy Christmas!" With that, he followed Flitwick out of the hall.

~%%%%~

A while later, Jarred arrived in New York. The Auror had dropped him off at his apartment building. It was snowing outside, so Jarred quickly ran into the building. He went up the elevator and stepped onto his floor. He grabbed his keys from his bag and unlocked the door.

"Dad! I'm back!" Jarred called.

There was laughter from the living room and his father called, "In here, Jarred!"

Jarred went into the living room and saw his father on the couch with a woman. She was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a uniform for a candy store that Jarred recognized.

"Hey, Jarred!" Paul said standing up to hug him. "How was school?"

"Pretty good," Jarred said glancing at the woman.

She smiled at him and Paul said, "Oh, Jarred this is Sally, Sally Jackson. She's... uh..." he trailed off slightly blushing.

"I'm in his writing seminar," Sally said smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Paul's told me a lot about you."

She held out her hand and Jarred shook it.

"Nice to meet you too," Jarred said kindly. "Dad's told me a few things about you too."

It was true. During the school year, Paul had sent letters at least once a month to Jarred. In his letters, Paul explain he'd been spending a lot of time with Sally, as they were both partners in their class.

"Really?" asked Sally glancing at Paul. "Good things I hope?"

Jarred nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Dad hardly ever says anything negative about you."

Sally laughed while Paul blushed. "Why don't you put your stuff away, Jarred and we'll have lunch. Or did you eat already?"

"I've only had breakfast at school," Jarred said. "I'm still very hungry. I'll be right back." He pick up his suitcase and when to his room.

Jarred's room was always neat and clean considering he was out of the country most of the year. His room had two book shelves against the walls, a medium sized bed in the center of the room and a desk near the window. A few old Lego sets sat on his shelves with books from the muggle world.

He put his suitcase on his bed and began taking his wizard things out. Jarred hid his wand in his nightstand, just in case Sally or someone else came into his room for some reason. Then he took out his spells books that he brought and put them underneath his bed.

"Jarred!" Paul called. "Lunch is ready!"

Closing his suitcase, Jarred stepped out of his room and went into the kitchen, which was small but large enough to fit a wood table in the center. Sally was placing some sort of pizza on the table. The pizza's crust and cheese were blue, like a sky blue.

"Does the pizza have some kind of favoring?" Jarred asked Sally as he sat down.

Sally shook her head. "No, it's just food coloring. I like to make my food blue because my... _ex-husband_ said that there was no such thing as blue food. So now I make everything blue for me and my son."

"_Your son_?" Jarred asked frowning slightly. He glanced at his father. He had never mentioned anything about a son.

"Speaking of your son," Paul said from his side of the table, "where is he? You did say he was coming home for Christmas, right?"

Sally nodded. Jarred could of sworn she looked worried for a second. "He said he should be back in the city in an hour. He was at his summer camp helping out with a problem they had there. I gave him your address, so he should be here —"

A knock from the front door interrupted their conversation.

"That must be him," Sally said standing up. "Excuse me." And she left to get the door.

Paul looked at Jarred. "What do you think of her?" he asked Jarred.

Jarred shrugged. "She seems nice. Why? Are you two... _dating_?" he asked with a nervous voice.

Paul nodded. "We started dating a month ago. Jarred, I just want you to know that I am _not_ replacing your mother. It's been a long time since... you know, and I think it's time I've moved on."

Jarred stared at his plate. His father hardly ever talked about his mother. The only things that Jarred knew about her were that she was a witch, she grew up in England and moved to America when she was a teenager. Any other time Jarred would ask questions, his father would sometimes change the subject.

"I know," Jarred said quietly. "You're right. I want you to be happy, Dad."

Paul smiled. "I am."

They both could hear Sally talking to her son in a hushed voice. The sound of their footsteps grew louder as they both came into the kitchen. Jarred got a good look of Sally's son.

He was tall guy with jet black hair; with a streak of grey near his forehead and the greenest sea green eyes Jarred had ever seen. He was wore a orange t-shirt (with faded words Jarred couldn't read) with blue jeans and a blue jacket. When he saw Jarred and Paul, he looked tensed, then he relaxed when Sally put an arm on his shoulder.

"Paul, Jarred, this is my son," Sally said smiling up at her son.

The guy waved a hand. "Uh, hi. I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."

~%%%%~

The lunch they had together had gone well, but it was also awkward for Jarred and probably Percy. There was something very off about Percy. When Jarred looked at him, every bone in his body told him to run and get away from him. His "Seer Instincts" were telling him that Percy was dangerous. Jarred pushed these strange feelings away and tried to get to know the guy.

Percy was cool so far. He told Jarred about living in New York, trying not to get kicked out of his school (Percy apparently had a lot of problems with teachers and school in general), and he mentioned his summer camp that he went to. He was very secretive about, as if he wasn't sure how to talk about it.

"So... you go to school in England?" Percy asked, changing the subject about his camp.

Jarred nodded proudly. "Ireland, actually. My mom went to the school, so I got invited to attend. It's great going there. I even get to visit London before the school year starts."

"Is it a boarding school?" Percy asked with distaste. "I've had my fair share of boarding schools, _they suck_, like a lot. Too many nasty teachers."

Jarred laughed. "I've got only one nasty teacher, he favorites a lot of students and treats everyone else poorly."

They continued talking in the living room while Paul and Sally cleaned the kitchen. Percy kept glancing at his mother every few minutes. He must of had ADHD or something, because he would tap the table and move his eyes around the room then look back at Jarred.

"When do you go back?" asked Percy.

"Sometime after New Years," Jarred said after a moment. "It's not too difficult getting back..."

"Uh, what do you mean?" asked Percy suspiciously. "Isn't it like a twelve hour flight?"

Thankfully Jarred was saved from an awkward response, Paul and Sally came back into the living room. They were both laughing and smiling.

"Well, it's been nice, Paul," Sally said grabbing her purse from the coffee table, "but we have to get going. I got an early shift tomorrow at the shop."

"It's not a problem," said Paul. "We can finish our writing assignment after Christmas maybe. You both are coming, right?"

Sally nodded. "Of course!"

The four of them went to the front door. Paul shook Percy's hand then Percy shook Jarred's hand. Immediately as Percy came in contact with him, Jarred got a vision of some kind.

_He was standing on a hill, looking down at a light blue farmhouse. Jarred saw Percy come out of the blue house with a young black haired boy. They both went down to a pavilion with wooden tables and benches and Percy began talking. The younger boy's face went from sad to angry in a fast._

_"I hate you!" the boy cried, moving away from Percy._

_Suddenly skeletons in police uniforms came running out of the woods near the pavilion. The young boy spread his hands and the ground opened up, swallowing the skeletons whole. The earth then closed. Percy looked at the boy with a shocked expression as the boy ran off._

_The last thing Jarred saw was a small figurine, which seemed to glare at him, that the boy had thrown onto the ground._

Percy followed his mother out the door and Paul closed it. He stopped as he saw Jarred's face, which looked confused. "What is it?" Paul asked. "What's wrong?"

Jarred shook his head. "Nothing, Dad."

~%%%%~

Christmas morning finally came and Jarred couldn't have been more excited. Like every year, Jarred woke up his father at the crack of dawn (literally, _four thirty_ in the morning) and they opened their presents. His father had gotten him a muggle book called _The Hunger Games_, (which he thought Jarred would like) and an barn owl.

"Wow," Jarred said in awe, stroking the owl feathers. The owl had brown feathers and yellow eyes. "Is she really... mine?" he asked in disbelief. Jarred had asked his father for _years_ to get a pet, but his father said they couldn't afford one and that their apartment building didn't allow animals or pets.

"She sure is," Paul said grinning. "I talked to the landlord if we could have him if I paid a little extra on the rent. He was surprisingly okay with that. And considering you and the owl will be in Ireland most of the year, he said it can stay. I thought she'd be useful instead of using the owls at your school. That last owl that came was very nasty."

Jarred smiled. "I think I'll name her... Chliste," he decided. Chliste flapped her wings as if in agreement.

"That's pretty," Paul said. "Does it mean anything? You came up with it rather quick."

Jarred nodded. "It's means smart or intelligent in Irish," he answered. In all honesty, Jarred had no idea how he knew what it meant, considering Jarred didn't know Irish. At least, he _thought_ that he didn't.

A few hours later, Sally and Percy came for Christmas dinner. Sally had made a ham (which was blue) and mashed potatoes. Paul unfortunately burned the turkey. The sprinklers had went on (as the turkey was smoking slightly) but the water mysteriously disappeared before Jarred could clean it up. Percy was for some reason grinning innocently while they eat dinner.

~%%%%~

A few days later it was New Year's Eve. Jarred and Paul were going to meet Sally and Percy in Time Square for the Ball Drop. Like every year, it was crowded. People filled every inch of the street and sidewalks. Jarred and Paul waited a few blocks away from the chaos for the Jacksons.

"It's already New Years in England," Paul said. "Have you heard from your friends at all?"

Jarred nodded. "I got a letter this morning. Hermione accidentally turned herself into a cat. Well, sort of like a half-cat."

Paul nodded slightly, used to hearing weird things like this. "How did she do that?" he asked curiously. "Did she do that during class?"

"No," Jarred said quickly, "she was making a potion of her own and put the wrong ingredient in. I actually warned her about that."

Before Paul could ask another question, Sally and Percy came walking up to them. They were both wearing coats like Jarred and Paul, and Percy was glancing around nervously.

"Hello, Paul!" Sally said smiling, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Jarred!"

"Hi, Miss. Jackson," Jarred greeted back. He glanced at Percy, who was looking around still. "Hey, Percy. Are you okay?"

Percy flinched and looked at Jarred. "Uh, yeah, I'm good. It's just... _cold_."

Jarred could tell he was lying. Percy was sifting slightly and looked tensed.

"It's three minutes to midnight!" said Sally looking at her watch. "Let's move somewhere closer or at least near some heat."

Nodding his head, Paul wrapped his arm around Sally and they walked off. Jarred stood there awkwardly with Percy.

"It's so strange seeing my mom with a guy," Percy said suddenly. "I've never seen her... happy, like that."

Jarred nodded. "My dad too. He's always been skeptical about seeing other woman. My mom wasn't around, so he thought it might be weird for me."

Percy glanced at Jarred when he mentioned his mom. "_Your mother wasn't around_?" he asked, his voice sounded different for some reason.

"_She died when I was younger_," Jarred responded. "_Ítan metá apó aftí_..." He frowned. He had just spoken a different language. "What was that?" he asked in English.

"You speak Greek," Percy said looking him in the eye. "How... how old are you?"

"Uh... _twelve_? But what does that have to do with anything?" Jarred asked.

Before Percy could answer, Jarred saw a flash of movement down the alley they were by. It had looked big and... unhuman-like.

"Something's down there," Jarred whispered to Percy. He slowly began walking down the alleyway.

"Jarred!" Percy shouted. "Wait, don't go —"

Ignoring him, Jarred looked around the alley. Trash cans were mostly around with garbage laying on the ground. A sudden rustling from down the alley got Jarred's attention.

A large dog was eating something on the ground. It was black with a long tail and large feet. The dog turned and looked straight at Jarred. It's eyes were blood red.

Before Jarred could do anything, the dog leapt at him. Percy pushed Jarred out of the way and faced the dog. He took out something from his pocket, a ballpoint pen, and swung it at the dog. It exploded into gold dust.

Jarred stared wide-eyed at where the dog was. "You just... with a...?" he stammered.

"That wasn't a normal dog," Percy said turning back around. "You know that, right?"

Jarred nodded slowly. "Yes, but what was that exactly? And how did you destroy it?"

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when they both heard loud cheering.

"It's New Years already," Percy said glancing back down the way they came. "We'll talk about this later. Let's go find my mom and Paul."

~%%%%~

But they never got to have that talk. When they got back their parents, they all decided to call it a night. Percy looked like he wanted to mention the dog incident to his mother but thought better of it. Jarred, on the other hand, didn't tell his father about the dog. After finding out last year that Jarred's school had a giant three headed dog locked in a room, Jarred thought he shouldn't tell his father about seeing a giant dog in an alley and that Percy killed it, _with a pen_.

He had seen Percy killed a giant dog with a pen. It made no sense whatsoever. How can a pen turn a dog into dust? And why had the dust been gold? Jarred wanted to ask Percy these questions, but the next morning he was going back to Hogwarts. Apparently, the plan to question Malfoy and prove he was the Heir of Slytherin didn't go well.

Hermione had grown cat hair, ears and tail. That was all that Harry and Ron had told Jarred. So after arriving at the school and putting his things away, he went up to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron were already there sitting around her bed. Hermione's face was covered in brown fur with brown cat ears coming out of her head.

"Wow," Jarred said. "You look like a Meif'wa."

The three just stared at him.

"A... _what_?" asked Ron bewildered.

"A Meif'wa, a cat person," Jarred explained. "They used to exist years ago but died out, at least that's what I read about. Although they looked like regular people with just the ears and tail and not the fur."

"Wish I looked like that," Hermione said, itching her ears. "I could hide the tail and ears. Anyway, how was your holiday?"

"Pretty good," said Jarred. "How was yours? Did you guys get anything out of Malfoy?"

Harry shook his head. "He's not the Heir of Slytherin. Malfoy did mention that the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago. He said a muggleborn died."

"That's horrible!" Jarred said. "Did he say anything else? Anything that could help?"

"Nope," Harry said, "nothing."

"Let's not worry about that," said Hermione sitting up. "Classes start next week and I need you guys to get me my homework."

"Are you crazy, Hermione?" Ron asked. "If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work."

Jarred and Hermione both shared a look; which for Jarred was kind of creepy, considering Hermione had yellow eyes now.

~%%%%~

**Greek Translation: Ítan metá apó aftí... = It was after she...**


	6. The Heir of Slytherin

**Hey, everyone! This is going to be the final chapter for this book. I couldn't think of anymore ways to make this book any longer, so this chapter sums up the Chamber of Secrets part of Harry Potter.**

**My next book will (hopefully) be much longer, which will cover Prisoner of Azkaban and Battle of the Labyrinth. I have a few plans and ideas about how I want this book to play out. This book will also feature more Percy (as this book was only a introduction to him) and other demigods.**

**Lastly, I want to answer a few reviews. Thank you to everyone who's reviewing!**

**To Guest (Matt): Chapter 5 with Percy takes place AFTER the Titan's Curse.**

**To merendinoemiliano: Thank you for your tips! They really help as I'm writing and wanting to improve where I need to. I try to keep everything as canon as possible (with the exception of my OC). I'm not so sure if the House of Life (or the Kanes for that matter) will make an appearance or have a role. I may just end up referencing them.**

**If anyone has any questions about this story or the plot, please review and I will answer them in the next chapter (which will announce when the next book is out).**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Fair warning, this chapter features a lot of POV changes.**

~%%%%~

Chapter 6: The Heir of Slytherin

~%%%%~

**Hermione's POV**

Rumors that Hermione was in the Hospital Wing when classes started again flew around the whole school. Everyone thought that she had been attacked. A lot of students filed past the Hospital Wing trying to get a glimpse of Hermione. Madam Pomfrey put up extra curtains around her bed to spare Hermione the shame of being seen with a furry face (which she was _very_ thankful for.)

In the days that followed, Jarred, Harry and Ron visited her every evening after classes. They, to Hermione's request, brought all of her homework for her to work on.

Hermione got out of the Hospital Wing at the beginning of February. When she arrived in the common room, Harry and Ron were sitting by the fireplace looking at a black book.

It's was someone's diary, T. M. Riddle's. Harry and Ron had found the diary in one of Myrtle's toilets. Someone had tried to flush it, but Myrtle had thrown it out when it fell on her head. The strangest thing but the diary was that it didn't have any writing in it. Hermione thought it might have hidden powers or it was written with invisible ink, so she tried using a spell, "_Aparecium_!" but it revealed nothing. She even tried her Revealer she got in Diagon Ally. It didn't work either.

Thinking that Jarred might know something, Hermione decided to ask him about the diary. When she placed the diary in front of him at breakfast, Jarred choked on his food.

"Where did you get _THAT_?!" he half-shouted. A couple of his Housemates gave him questioning looks but went back to their own meals.

"Harry and Ron found it in Myrtle's bathroom," Hermione said eyeing him suspiciously. "Do you know anything about this?"

Nodding slowly, Jarred answered, in a small voice, "Yes." He hastily cleared his throat. "Uh... I actually found that awhile back. I thought it might have some dark magic, so I, well, _tried_ to dispose of it."

"What do you know about it?" Hermione asked.

Jarred just shrugged. "Nothing much unfortunately."

He sounded like he was being honest, but also lying at the same time.

"Well, I'm going to hold on to this for awhile," Hermione said. "At least until we know more. I thought that Riddle might've known something about the Chamber. Ron said he found a trophy to him in the Trophy Room from fifty years ago."

Jarred nodded, looking slightly uneasy. "Makes sense."

~%%%%~

A couple days later it was Valentine's Day. A few days before, Lockhart had said the school needed a 'morale-booster'. The idea of what Lockhart had in mind became clear to everyone on the fourteenth.

When Hermione walked into the Great Hall, she thought she walked through the wrong doors. Every wall was covered with large pink flowers. Heart-shaped confetti was falling from the magical sky. Lockhart, who was wearing pink robes, introduced a dozen grumpy dwarfs dressed as Cupid who would go around the school delivering valentines.

The teachers all looked uncomfortable. Most of the girls (Hermione included) looked excited. Every boy looked sick.

The day was spent with the dwarves disturbing their classes with singing Valentines. Harry looked like he'd rather die of embarrassment when he got his Valentine song from Ginny Weasley. Harry's schoolbag had ripped during the process Malfoy got a hold of Riddle's diary, naturally thinking it was Harry's.

The next morning, Harry revealed something terrible.

Last night, he had written in the diary. Harry said all his books from the incident with the dwarf had been covered in ink, except for Riddle's diary. When Harry wrote in the diary, Riddle began to write back, which Hermione thought was strange. Riddle had also somehow taken Harry into the diary and shown him a memory from his time at Hogwarts. In the memory, Riddle caught Hagrid trying to hide a creature in a locked box. Riddle said the creature killed a student. Hagrid, Harry believed or sort of believed, opened the Chamber of Secrets.

"Riddle _might_ have gotten the wrong person," Hermione told Harry. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people..."

They were walking outside on the castle grounds. The weather was still cold, so they wore their scarfs.

"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron asked dully.

"We always known Hagrid had been expelled," began Jarred. "And the attacks must of stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Riddle wouldn't have been awarded if he hadn't."

"Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"That'd be a cheerful visit," said Ron sarcastically. "'Hello, Hagrid. Have you been setting anything mad and hairy in the castle lately?'"

In the end, they decided not to talk to Hagrid unless another attacked happened. In early March, the Mandrakes threw a loud 'party' in greenhouse three, which made Professor Sprout very happy. According to her, the Mandrakes will soon be ready to revive the Petrified students.

~%%%%~

**Jarred's POV**

A week before the Easter holidays, the second year's were given something to think about. For their next year at Hogwarts, third years were given new subjects to study: like Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. Each subject sounded interesting to Jarred and Hermione. They both couldn't decided what subjects to take.

"I should definitely take Divination," Jarred said after a minute of thinking. They were discussing their opinions in the library. "It might be useful for me to learn how to predict and tell the future."

"I really like all these subjects," Hermione said glancing at the list. "We should just do them all!

"We couldn't," Jarred said. "We'd be taking at least _twelve_ subjects and there's not enough time to go to all the classes. Some of them take place at the same time."

"That's true," Hermione said lost in thought. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" asked Jarred curiously.

"We use a Time Turner!" Hermione said excitedly. "They're used to travel back in time. We could use them to take all the classes!"

Jarred looked thoughtful. "I don't know, Hermione. Time Travel sounds kind of messy. How would we even get one?"

"I've read that the Ministry has some Time Turners," said Hermione. "We could ask Professor Dumbledore if we get one. Or two."

The bell suddenly rung and they both gathered their things and left. Jarred told Hermione he'd meet her in the Great Hall after he went to take care of something. He made his way down a corridor and turned to face something, or someone.

"Where is it?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny Weasley came from behind a wall. In her hands was Tom Riddle's Diary. "It took me an hour to find it. How did he get a hold of it? I saw Harry with it when Malfoy found it."

Jarred shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Give it to me."

He held out his hand but Ginny didn't move.

"No," she said quietly.

"_No_?" Jarred said angrily. "Ginny, you don't understand. Give it to me!"

"No! Can't you see, Jarred?" Ginny asked nervously. "It's dark magic! I'm taking this to Dumbledore like I should of done in the first place!"

Ginny turned on her heel, but she could hear Jarred making a hissing sound. Before Ginny could see what was happening, she slipped on water that was on the floor and looked down and she saw a pair of red eyes.

And her body went stiff.

~%%%%~

**Hermione's POV**

Ginny's sudden attack shocked everyone in Gryffindor Tower. Another innocent first year was Petrified. The remaining Weasleys were all sad by this. Percy Weasley had sent a letter to his parents an hour after Ginny was found on the floor in the middle of a corridor.

No one, not even Hermione, could think things could get any worse. But it did.

It was the morning of the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The whole school was quickly eating their breakfast and then making their way to the Quidditch patch.

Harry had just come down from the staircase when he suddenly shouted, "The voice! I just heard it again — didn't you?"

Hermione had been trying to figure out for weeks since Harry heard that voice. Something in her mind finally clicked. What if Harry was hearing a snake talking? If he could hear a snake talking, the monster attacking everyone was a —

She clapped a hand on her forehead. "Harry — I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"

Without another word to them, she sprinted up the stairs, bumping into many students along the way. When she got to the library, Hermione went over to shelf and pulled out _Dark Beasts and How to Avoid Them_.

She sat down at a desk and quickly began flipping through pages, until she found what creature she was looking for: the Basilisk.

The book confirmed all the evidence: how every spider in the school was found fleeing from the scene of the attacks, how everyone was getting Petrified from it's _murderous stare_, and how only Harry could hear it. It was a giant snake.

For a second, she thought she had all the answers. But two questions remained: How was the monster traveling around the school without anyone seeing it? And, who was controlling it?

Another thought came to Hermione. How was it getting around the school? A giant snake would certainly cause a lot of attention. She wrote down 'pipes' on the page of the book. Then, with a horrified thought, Hermione came to a conclusion on who exactly was leading the Basilisk.

Without a second thought, Hermione tore out the page from the book.

"Excuse me!" a voice shouted firmly.

Hermione looked up, surprised, and saw a girl with long curly hair. Hermione saw a Prefect's badge attached to her Ravenclaw robes. "Just what do you think you're doing?" the girl asked.

"I may have found out something important," Hermione said picking up the page and getting up. "I know what's inside the Chamber of Secrets."

The older girl's mouth hung open. "I'll take you to Dumbledore immediately," she said after a moment's thought. "If we hurry, we can catch him before he goes to the match."

The two girls quickly walked out of the library, but were stopped by someone.

Jarred Blofis stood in the middle of the hall looking straight at them with a determined look. He slowly began walking towards them.

"Run!" Hermione whispered. "I think he's bewitched!"

Before either of the girls could run, Jarred made a low hissing sound. If he was calling the snake there was no point in running. The Basilisk would surely try to kill them if they moved.

"We don't have a choice," Hermione muttered. She reached into her robes and pulled out a small hand mirror. "Look though here," she told the Ravenclaw girl. "Quickly!"

They both looked in the mirror and saw a pair of red eyes.

And everything went black.

~%%%%~

**Jarred's POV**

The days that followed were the worst days anyone would have at Hogwarts. After it was revealed that two students had been attacked, the Professors took immediate attack: they made curfew early and all the teachers had to escort them to their next classes. The halls of the castle were so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The usual laughter from students was absent throughout the castle.

To make matters worse, Dumbledore was suspended as Headmaster and Hagrid was taken to Azkaban, the wizard prison. With Dumbledore gone, fear spread throughout the castle. Worried and tense faces replaced the usual happy ones.

There was only two people in the castle that were bothered by these change of events: Draco Malfoy and Lockhart. Malfoy walked around the castle as though he was made Head Boy. According to a conversation Jarred heard during Potions, Malfoy thought Dumbledore was the worst headmaster and knew his father had be the one to get rid of him. He knew had the nerve to ask Snape if he would apply for the empty position. Lockhart, on the other hand, thought the Minister of Magic had arrested Hagrid for his 'crimes' and that the dangers were over.

One afternoon, Harry came up to Jarred with a strange plan.

"Hagrid says that the spiders might know something about the attacks," Harry told him. "Me and Ron decided that we're going into the forest tonight to follow them. Do you want to come?"

For a second, Jarred would to say yes. But he found himself saying, "No." He then added, "I want Hagrid and Dumbledore back as much as you do, but the prefects of my House won't leave the common room, even after curfew. I won't be able to sneak out."

Harry nodded. "That's fine."

Jarred didn't hear from Harry or Ron, unfortunately. The Professors announced that exams were still going to take place, so Jarred had went straight to his dormitory to study and didn't see Harry and Ron.

However, three days before their exams, Professor McGonagall made an wonderful announcement. The Mandrakes were ready to revive the Petrified people.

"I need hardly remind you all," McGonagall continued, "that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

There was an explosion of cheer from every student. Jarred began to sweat nervously. If someone had seen him before they were Petrified, Jarred would most likely be expelled.

_I can fix this_ Jarred thought desperately. _I can bring McGonagall Riddle's diary!_

Without a second thought, Jarred ran out of the Great Hall and went to his dormitory. He found the diary at the bottom of his trunk and left to find McGonagall.

Halfway there, a cold voice ring in Jarred's head, making him collapse.

"_Where do you think you're going_?" Riddle's voice asked. "_I have one more thing that you need to do_."

"And that is?" Jarred asked sarcastically.

"_To write your own farewell, of course_," Riddle said humorlessly.

Jarred's eyes fell into a dazed and he took out his pocketknife and wrote his own message on the wall.

_His skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._

After he was finished, he began walking to the Chamber's entrance. Jarred hissed at the sink to be opened and the sinks all expanded, creating a large hole in the middle. Jarred jumped and slid down through a series of twisty pipes. He fell onto the floor, which had mud and skeleton bones laying around.

Jarred finally felt like Riddle wasn't controlling him anymore, now that he had no way out or choice to leave. He hastily got up and saw that the tunnel ahead was long and dark. Without much of a choice, Jarred began walking.

He pasted a giant snake's skin on the way. Even through he had been controlling the monster, Jarred never realized how big the Basilisk really was. Finally, he came to a large circular door with snakes on it. Before Jarred could speak, the door opened on its own.

Stepping inside, he gasped at the room in front of him. The Chamber of Secrets was a long hall with snake head statues on the sides of the walls. On the back of main wall, was the face of a man Jarred didn't but immediately knew was Salazar Slytherin.

Jarred stood in the middle of the room. He then took out Riddle's diary. The diary flew out of his hands and landed on the floor. A eerie green light came out of the diary and a boy came out of the book. He was older then Jarred with jet black hair and cold green eyes. He was wearing Slytherin robes with a Head Boy pin on his chest. The boy was covered in a misty light. For some reason, Jarred felt like he seen him before.

"Nice to finally be out of that diary," Tom Riddle said causally, looking around the room. He smiled coldly at Jarred. "Feeling alright, Mr. Blofis?"

Before he could ask, Jarred's vision then began to blur. He collapsed onto the floor. He felt weak and tired. "What are you doing to me?" he asked Riddle.

"I'm taking your soul," Riddle said. "You see, as you continued to write in my diary, _I became stronger_. And soon, someone is bound to come rescue you. And that someone is going to be _Harry Potter_." Riddle said Harry's name was distaste. "I want to ask him how he defeated the greatest wizard of all time: _Lord Voldemort_."

"What does Harry or... _him_ have to do with anything?" Jarred asked weakly. "They were before your time!"

Riddle gave him a long cold stare. "Lord Voldemort is my past, present and future."

Before Jarred could ask more questions, he blacked out.

~%%%%~

All Jarred saw now was darkness, darkness and an eerie sound coming from nowhere. He felt like this for a long time. Then, without warning, he opened his eyes. Jarred groaned then sat up. The Chamber was deadly silent now and in the middle of the room was the Basilisk, laying upside down with blood coming out of its mouth.

"Jarred?" a voice asked.

Jarred turned around and saw Harry sitting on the next to him. His face was dirty and sweaty. His robes were torn in a lot of places and soaked with blood.

"Harry, it was me," Jarred confessed. "I did it, I opened the Chamber. Riddle made me do it."

"It's not your fault, Jarred," Harry said grimacing. "Come on, let's get out of here."

After a few minutes walking back down the tunnel, they found Ron and surprisingly Lockhart waiting for them near large rocks. According to Ron, Lockhart had wiped his own memory with Ron's wand when he tried to attack them. They rode Fawkes, who had come to the help Harry, back up the pipeline. Moaning Myrtle was floating off to the side when they got there.

"You're alive," she said blankly to Harry.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," Harry said grimly.

They left the bathroom and headed to Dumbledore's office. As they climbed the spiral staircase, they could here voices coming from the office. Harry pushed the door open.

"_Jarred_!" a voice shouted.

Paul Blofis, who was standing by the desk, came rushing over and hugged Jarred. "I was told you were taken away!" he told Jarred. "What happened?"

"Yes, what did happen?" came Professor McGonagall's sharp voice.

Dumbledore, who stood behind his desk, was looking at them curiously. Fawkes had settled on his shoulder and watched them as well.

Harry went into a long explanation. About how he had been hearing the Basilisk in the pipes, how he and Ron had followed the spiders in the forest and found Aragog, Hagrid's old pet, and how he told them the last person that died was in a bathroom and guessed that Myrtle was the victim and guessed the Chamber's entrance was in her bathroom.

"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Jarred, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

"I'm sorry, but... Lord _who_?" asked Paul.

"He's a Dark Wizard, Dad," Jarred managed to say.

"It was his diary," Harry said quickly. He showed Dumbledore the diary, which had a large hole in the middle of it.

"Brilliant," said Dumbledore softly after studying it. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts had ever seen." He looked at Jarred and Paul, who had bewildered looks on their faces.

"Very few people knew that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle," Dumbledore explained. "He was at Hogwarts fifty years ago and he was the one who opened the Chamber back then. You're very lucky Harry saved you, Mr. Blofis. It seems this diary was more then I thought it was."

"It wasn't my fault, Professor!" Jarred cried. "Ginny found it with her books in Diagon Ally. If I hadn't taken it from her, she could of —" He shallowed hard. "I should of just handed in to you or someone else."

"I do not blame you for not showing it to me soon," Dumbledore said. "You, as a Ravenclaw, were curious about the book and decided to investigate it. However, yes, you should of shown it to someone."

When he saw the look on Jarred's face, Dumbledore added, "Seeing as you had no control over your actions, I see no reason for you to be punished. I think, however, you should go see Madam Pomfrey to be check for any injuries and such. You will find her still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice — I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione and Ginny are okay!" said Ron brightly.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Jarred," said Dumbledore.

Jarred nodded and he and his father walked out of the office.

"How are you here?" Jarred asked his father halfway down the hall.

"Professor McGonagall sent me a... message from the fireplace?" Paul said shrugging. "I don't know how that works. Anyway, a wizard came and picked me up. I needed to know what happened to you."

Jarred looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine, son," Paul said gently. "That... uh... Tom Riddle or Lord Molding-torts won't hurt you ever again."

Jarred snorted at his father's mispronunciation. But for some reason, he doubted it. He was certain Voldemort was going to come after them, or mainly Harry, again.

~%%%%~


	7. Update and Book 3 Teaser

**Hey, everyone! I hope you are all doing alright during this quarantine. I'm currently working on Book 3 of Jarred Blofis. However, I'm not going to be releasing the first chapter anytime soon. I've decided to take a different direction with Battle of the Labyrinth than I originally wanted to. I also introduce a few new things and concepts in this story. I plan to started uploading the story once I finish Battle of the Labyrinth completely. So far, I'm having a lot of fun writing this part of the story. Below is a small teaser of the second chapter. If any of you see any editing mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix it for the official release.**

**Enjoy!**

~%%%%~

Summer had just started a week ago, Jarred had just come home from Hogwarts after an... _eventful_ year at Hogwarts. His father, Paul had orientation tour the following Monday. He was determined to get Percy Jackson, his girlfriend's, Sally, son into the school that he worked at. Percy had been kicked out of a ton of schools over the years and many schools won't take him do to being a troubled kid.

Paul had invited Jarred to his school, Goode High, so he could see what "normal" high school was like. Jarred Blofis, now a thirteen year old boy with neatly combed brown hair and hazel eyes, was a wizard. He went to a wizarding school in Ireland. His mother had went there many years ago and since Jarred had been born near there, he had been accepted into the school since the day he was born.

Jarred was sitting on a bench not far from the school's main entrance. He was reading a book (of course) waiting for the Jacksons to arrive. Paul had told Jarred to show Percy around when he got there before the orientation started. Even though Jarred didn't go to the school or even know his way around, he still wanted to help Percy and get to know him a little better. Since he been at Hogwarts most of the year, Jarred had seen or heard from Percy or Sally. It would of been strange if Jarred told them that they could contact him by sending letters... _with an owl_.

A blue car suddenly pulled up close to the school. Jarred knew it was Sally's car (as Paul had told him what it looked like). Sally seemed to be embarrassing Percy as he looked somewhat annoyed and embarrassed. A minute later Percy got out of the car.

Putting his book (_Ancient Runes Made Easy_) away in his bag, Jarred got up and made his way towards Percy. Two tall girls in cheerleader outfits blocked Percy's way to the school. They must of said something strange because Percy was looking at them with suspicion and caution.

"Uh... Percy!" Jarred hastily said aloud.

The cheerleaders turned around then backed away from him. Percy accidentally kneed the African American girl while moving past her.

_Clang._

Her long made a hollow, metal-like sound, like Percy hit a pole instead of a person.

"Ow," the girl muttered. She gave Percy a nasty death glare. "Watch it, _fish_."

Percy ran up to Jarred, the cheerleaders laughing behind him. "Uh... hey, man," Percy said causally.

"H-Hey, Percy," Jarred said nervously. Percy made Jarred slightly nervous whenever he saw him. Percy looked exactly like Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort when he was younger. Same black hair and eyes, but Percy's hair was more messy and his eyes were more of a unnatural sea green than emerald green. "Are you okay?" Jarred asked him. "Did those girls freak you out?"

Percy shook his head. "Nah, they just... _startled_ me, that's all. Typical mean girls."

Jarred nodded. "Come on," he said turning to go into the school. "I'll show you around real quick before the orientation starts."

They both walked into the school's main hall. Dozens of teenagers were already making their way to gym, where the orientation was being held.

Percy suddenly gasped. "Jarred, where's the orientation?" he asked.

"Uh, the gym. That way," Jarred said pointing down the hall. "But —"

"Bye."

"Percy?" Jarred called, but Percy was already running away.

A girl with frizzy red hair then ran in the same direction as Percy. Jarred had a strange suspicion that she was following Percy. The girl had a shocked expression on her face as she made her way towards the gym.

_Do they know each other?_ Jarred wondered.

~%%%%~

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed that small teaser!**

**If you like this Fanfiction Series, then check out some of my other stories. I have another Harry Potter story (that's called a Oneshot right now, but I might continue it), a Five Nights at Freddy's Oneshot and a Legend of Zelda Story based off Once Upon a Time. I've been thinking of updating that story while I'm working on the next Jarred Blofis book.**

**One last thing, an answer to one review.**

**To Guest (Matt): Percy will go missing in Jarred's forth year, so before the Yule Ball. Percy is missing for about six months until June when the Son of Neptune starts.**

**If anyone has anymore questions about the story or the plot, please ask them in the reviews!**

**When this story updates next, Book 3 should be up!**


	8. Book 3 is Now Up!

Jarred Blofis and the Battle of the Labyrinth: Book 3 is now up!


End file.
